La via de Sakura
by Vampire-Momo
Summary: Sakura es enviada a una misión donde descubrirá muchos secretos. Parado de momento por bloqueo de la autora y por re-edición de los personajes y trama  aunque no se cambiará nada importante de la trama original
1. Introducción

La via de Sakura:

**Introducción:**

Era un día de verano, Sakura preparaba sus cosas para hacer una misión de infiltración. Sakura aun recordaba la conversación que mantuvo con Tsunade y Kakashi:

**Flash Back.**

Tsunade mandó llamar a Sakura que ahora estaba enfrente de ella junto a Kakashi.

**-Sakura necesitamos que te infiltres en Akatsuki como medí-nin, debes comprender que esto lo harás para ayudar a Naruto y que si te descubren seguramente te mataran-** Tsunade había dicho todo eso de golpe sabía que Sakura era buena en infiltración pero no le hizo mucha gracia lo de mandar a Sakura la cual había cuidado como su propia hija.

**-Lo que Tsunade quiere decir es que ahora que eres un ANBU y de las mejores tus misiones van a ir aumentando en rango y esta es de Rango SS, ósea, que no tienes muchas posibilidades de equivocarte como cuando era una gennin-** Kakashi hizo una pausa al ver que Sakura no había abierto la boca en el instante que había permanecido allí. Como Sakura no hablaba continuó **–Entiendes lo que te digo o quieres que te lo explique mas profundamente-**

**-Lo he entendido todo Kakashi-sensei pero no me habéis dicho en que consiste la misión ni si podía echarme atrás si veía que fuese muy difícil de hacer- **Sakura viendo que no le respondían pues siguió hablando **-¿Es que acaso la misión es tan peligrosa que desde el principio no me podía echar atrás?-** Sakura ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-Sakura tu misión consiste en entrar en Akatsuki ganarte la confianza de la mayoría de sus integrantes y sacarles información tanto lo que planean como porque traicionaron sus villas y como entraron allí-** Tsunade paro de hablar y suspiro después de un rato volvió a hablar** -y Sakura no es que no puedas echarte atrás si te ves incapaz de hacer esta misión solo queríamos ver si estas preparada para nuevas responsabilidades- **termino de responder a sus preguntas.

**-¿Tsunade-shishou a que responsabilidades se refiere?-** preguntaba Sakura con mucha curiosidad.

-Sakura a lo que se refiere Tsunade es a que yo ya soy muy "viejo" por decirlo por alguna manera para seguir siendo el jefe del ANBU, asi que, Tsunade y yo estuvimos pensando quien podría ser el mejor candidato para sustituirme y te elegimos a ti- finalizo de explicar Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

-Lo que me estáis diciendo que esta misión es como una de las pruebas de un examen chunnin pero solo que esto es para ser la jefa del ANBU y que en este "examen" podría morir si me descubren no- Dedujo Sakura haciendo uso de su gran inteligencia.

-Si Sakura si lo quieres ver asi- Respondió Tsunade al ver que su alumna había pillado el quiz de la cuestión –pero en esta misión no solo que te podrían matar sino que te podrías buscar muchos enemigos y el primero Uchiha Sasuke cuando se entere de que te has aliado con el enemigo, asi que, mejor si aceptas esta misión ten mucho cuidado- le explicó Tsunade con cara de preocupación.

-Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi-sensei acepto la misión pero ante me explicáis mejor la misión- dijo Sakura aun sin poder creerse que si hacia bien esta misión se convertiría en jefa de ANBU.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sakura seguía preparándose, preguntándose que pensaría cierta persona de pelo azabache si se enterara que la débil y llorona Sakura se va a convertir en la próxima jefa del ANBU pero pronto se quito esa idea de la cabeza, se suponía que Uchiha Sasuke no le importaba que esa Sakura estaba en el cajón del olvido.

Tock, Tock, la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Sakura preguntaba.

-Soy yo Sakura-chan- Naruto desde la puerta.

-Enseguida te abro- Sakura abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan por que no me dijiste que te ibas a una misión tan peligrosa? Dattebayo- Naruto con cara de preocupación.

-Naruto no te preocupes, soy lo suficientemente lista y fuerte para que esos de Akatsuki me descubran- sonrió con total dulzura a Naruto –además, Naruto, ¿A qué no sabes que me dijo Tsunade?- Le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

-No el que, venga dímelo que no sé lo diré a nadie, venga díselo a tu medio hermano- le decía Naruto con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Vale, vale no hacia falta tantos ruegos- cogió aire y – si en esta misión salgo viva y con existo seré la nueva jefa ANBU- pero después de decir eso puso cara de preocupada y siguió hablando –pero lo que menos me preocupa es que los de Akatsuki me descubran, lo que realmente me preocupa es que Sasuke me descubra, por eso de que él esta buscando a su hermano para eso de su venganza y yo tengo que acercarme mas a él que a otro miembro de Akatsuki ya que Tsunade me dijo que querían averiguar que le motivo a matar a todo su clan y eso de que dejo a su hermano vivo y que quería que lo matase y todo eso- Sakura se puso un poco melancólica recordando a Sasuke su único amor que juro olvidar pero no puso no se puede olvidar de él por mucho que lo intente.

-Sakura-chan no te pongas asi, si él teme te descubre tu solo debes pasar de él y dedicarte a tu misión y además si consigues existo en la misión le demostraras que no eres débil sino todo lo contrario serás la jefa ANBU y ese junto el puesto de Tsunade es el mas prestigioso de los puestos que puede conseguir un ninja, dattebayo- dijo Naruto para animar a su mejor amiga. En el tiempo que ellos habían estado juntos sin Sasuke había descubierto que Sakura era como una hermana para él y que la cuidaría y la animaría como tal porque ella era como de su familia y tanto como cuando se marcho Sasuke como cuando murieron los padres de Sakura habían estado apoyándose el uno al otro –y además- siguió hablando Naruto-podrás echarle en cara haberte llamado débil y llorona, Sakura-chan tu ya no lloras y tampoco eres débil, eres la persona mas fuerte que he conocido y no sólo en cuerpo sino también en mente, Sakura-chan no te pongas triste no me gusta verte asi además cuando sonríes haces que hasta el mas amargado de los Uchihas se derrita a tus pies y lo sabes que no sólo cuentas con ser fuerte sino bella sino fuese porque yo te veo como una hermana te querría como esposa, joder Sakura eres la mujer perfecta- finalizo con una de esas sonrisas made in Naruto que derriten a dios y a su padre.

-Gracias Naruto- y le correspondió la sonrisa – venga que te invito a ramen- saliendo por la puerta arrastrando a Naruto que estaba eufórico.

-Gracias Sakura de verdad no sabes cuanto te quiero, dattebayo, ¡Sakura cásate conmigo!- decía Naruto bromeando pero se oyó una voz muy conocida para ellos.

-No digas tonterías Naruto y vayamos a comer que tengo hambre además pago yo así que andando- dijo Sakura poniéndose en marcha.

En el Ichiraku...

-Dos paltos de ramen con cerdo asado jefe- pedía Naruto mientras cogían sitio y una vez sentados -Ne Sakura-chan ¿De verdad que no estas nerviosa por tu misión? Porque yo lo estaría- dijo Naruto con mucha preocupación aunque Sakura intentara mentirle cada vez que le preguntaba si seguía amando al Uchiha y ella le respondía que no él sabia que mentía y lo de ser mas que enemigos de lo que ya eran incluso poder ganarse su odio parecía empezar a mostrarse en su rostro porque desde su conversación en su casa parecía melancólica y no le gustaba verla asi.

-Claro que no, bueno estoy un poco preocupada por eso de encontrarme mañana con Itachi pero aparte de eso no- dijo sonriéndole pero esta vez su sonrisa era mas melancólica y su voz no era muy creíble.

-¿Y por que te preocupa eso?- dijo él como intentando que dejara de pensar en lo que pensaba y le estaba poniendo triste.

-Porque Itachi tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan y me da miedo que me intente meter en su mundo aunque no sé porque me iba a meter allí si yo soy la que le va a curar sus ojos- dijo Sakura no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Sabes lo que pienso- Sakura negó con la cabeza ­–de que ese miedo se te pasara cuando este delante de él además si tú eres la única que le puede curar los ojos porque iba intentar matarte- dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Simplemente creo que le tengo miedo porque no sé lo que puedo esperar de él- dijo simplemente mientras terminaba de comer –sabes me voy tengo que madrugar mañana- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y pagando la cuenta ­–ya nos veremos en la persecución- riéndose de él que se había manchado toda la cara.

-Vale, nos vemos Sakura-chan- haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano.

En casa de Sakura...

Sakura terminaba de preparar las cosas pero había algo que le preocupaba pero dejo esos pensamientos a un lado tenia que descansar y no preocuparse por nada. A la mañana siguiente medio cuartel de Anbu le perseguía por robar un pergamino supersecreto que solo tenían acceso los ANBUS de Konoha que seria la prueba de que estaba dispuesta a unirse a Akatsuki y debía dar a el líder en mano.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La despedida y la huida del hogar.

-¡Detente Haruno!- decía un ANBU persiguiendo a la pelirosa.

-No me lo puedo creer lo difícil que es escaparse de Konoha- decía mientras se ocultaba del ANBU y cuando lo consiguió oyó una voz.

-¡Felicidades eres una traidora con todas de la ley!- dijo una voz ronca desde detrás de Sakura.

Sakura sorprendida tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta ver quien le estaba hablando y hay estaba Uchiha Itachi, quien le venia a recoger por ordenes del líder de Akatsuki, quien se puso en contacto con ella para ofrecerle el puesto de medí-nin.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Acaso me temes?- dijo el Uchiha con la altanería ya acostumbrada de los hermanos Uchiha.

-No es que no te esperaba ver tan pronto, se supone que quedamos en el lago que hay a 10 Km al Oeste de Konoha, no en medio del bosque, persiguiéndome medio cuartel ANBU de Konoha, no es por nada pero no me lo esperaba- dijo ya más tranquila.

No se lo podía creer era como había dicho Naruto todo el miedo se le paso al tenerlo delante y no le preocupaba que la atrapase con el Mangekyo Sharingan simplemente esta tranquila.

-Bueno como bien has dicho tu medio cuartel ANBU esta aquí si te hubiera esperado en el lugar acordado me hubiera expuesto a ellos y eso querida no me conviene de ningún modo- dijo sin mas poniéndose en marcha –vamos Kisame nos espera al final del bosque, cuando lo recojamos podremos dirección a el cuartel de Akatsuki y allí te entregare al líder, ¿no estas orgullosa de pertenecer a la organización, Sakura-chan?- dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Sakura un poco descolocada intentando asimilar toda la información que le acaban de dar se dio cuenta de algo, le había dicho Sakura-chan con total familiaridad, como si fuera de su familia desde siempre, y eso no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo solo Tsunade-shishou en sus borracheras y Naruto le podían decir asi.

-Lo primero, Uchiha a mi nadie a parte de Naruto y Tsunade me llama de –chan, lo segundo que significa que me entregara al líder y tercero si me uno a Akatsuki es porque quiero encontrar a una persona y esta es la única forma de encontrarla y no, no me siento orgullosa de pertenecer a organización- dijo Sakura sacando todo su mal carácter aunque perdiendo credibilidad cuando dijo su razón de estar allí.

Ella ya sabia que era lo que ayer le estaba rondando por la cabeza y no sabia el que, lo que pasaba es que ella tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con él, el dueño de su corazón, el dueño de sus lagrimas derramadas en la oscuridad de la noche, el causante de tanto dolor, a él, a Uchiha Sasuke, y ahora se daba cuenta y se lo confesaba a quien el mas odia Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Conque encontrar a alguien? ¿Me pregunto que tiene que ver mi querido hermanito aquí?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la reacción de la kunoichi a su pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es a tu hermano a quien busco?¿Qué sabes exactamente de mí? Porque no hubieras llegado a esa conclusión si no supieses algo de mí- Poniéndose seria de golpe, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que supiera lo que paso en aquel entonces entre su hermano y ella, y si él sabía lo que había pasado hace 2 años entre su hermano y ella, bueno ya habían pasado 7 años desde que se fue y 2 años desde que se vieron por ultima vez ellos dos solos.

Flash Back.

En las afueras de la villa de la arena, Sakura después de una visita al Kazekage por una enfermedad que no le permitía ocuparse de sus asuntos como Kage, iba de camino de vuelta a Konoha cuando unos ninjas del sonido le atacaron por la espalda pero Sakura con su gran fuerza sobrehumana y su astucia derroto al enemigo pero el enemigo no iba solo.

-¿Sakura, eres tu?- le pregunto por detrás una voz muy conocida para ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun, que haces tu aquí?- dijo Sakura relajándose un poco pero enseguida volviéndose a poner en posición de batalla.

-Si, eres tu, Sakura, no temas no te atacaran mas ninjas del sonido te lo juro- dijo mostrando una extraña alegría, la verdad rara en él.

-¿Y como iba a confiar en un traidor que casi nos mata a Naruto y a mí aun siendo tus mejores amigos y creyendo en que volverías algún día?- dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar a su "enemigo".

-Porque si te atacaron estos idiotas es porque te confundieron con otra persona y porque quiero hablar tranquilamente de una cosa contigo y si no dejas de estar en posición de batalla no podré hablarte- dijo intentando tranquilizarla –Déjame explicarte, por favor Sakura- dijo con un tono mas suave y a la vez tranquilizador

-El que me quieres explicar la razón de porque eres un vengador o porque querías matar a los únicos amigos que te quedan en la villa, los únicos que intentamos comprenderte, aunque tus motivos sean estúpidos- dijo Sakura con su recién adquirido tono de frialdad.

-No yo quería explicarte lo que pasaba en ese momento, en ese momento no era yo, en ese momento Orochimaru controlaba mis actos pero ahora que Orochimaru esta muerto, soy totalmente libre- intento explicarle pero fue detenido por Sakura

-¿Por qué dices "ahora que esta muerto"? Orochimaru hace ya que esta muerto- pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Te equivocas- dijo cortante –Yo también creía que cuando Naruto y Orochimaru lucharon este ultimo había muerto pero en verdad esa vil serpiente había hecho que Kabuto fuera el contenedor de una parte de su alma como iba a hacer conmigo y obligo a Kabuto a seguir con su plan de utilizar mi cuerpo pero esta vez yo acabe definitivamente con esa serpiente- dijo con un tono orgulloso de si mismo

-Entonces el sello también servia para controlarte, no puede ser el sello Anko no funcionaba asi, me estas metiendo solo quieres que confié en ti para después traicionarme- dijo Sakura controlando sus lagrimas.

-Sakura, si quiero que confíes en mi pero no para volver a traicionarte sino porque eres alguien muy importante parta mi y lo del sello de Anko es porque Anko era solo el principio del experimento el resultado soy yo- dijo Sasuke un poco apenado.

-¿Entonces no vas a atacarme ni nada de eso?- pregunto ya tranquilizándose y sentándose en una roca que había por hay.

-No, desconfiada- dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado de ella –solo quiero hablar contigo, de hecho nos dirigíamos a Konoha para ello y menos mal que no he tenido que meterme allí porque seria muy difícil de entrar como salir- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Dirigíamos?¿Cuántos sois en total?- pregunto desconcertada

-Bueno somos los ninjas del sonido, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu y yo, asi que uno 300 mas o menos- dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿Por qué los ninjas del sonido te siguen y quiénes son eso tres?- dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-Los ninjas del sonido me siguen porque creen que si no me siguen los matare y aun me sirven para algo, aunque sean débiles, y esos tres, como dices tu, son mi equipo Hebi lo monte porque eran también experimentos de Orochimaru, bueno todos menos Karin que ella es porque tiene una técnica ocular que me es muy útil- dijo con todo el soslayo del mundo.

-¿Por qué montaste un equipo sí tenias al equipo 7? Sabes que tanto como Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo hubiéramos hecho todo lo posible para ayudarte- dijo muy apenada.

-Porque yo no quería involucrar a las personas que me importan en este asunto aunque tal y como están las cosas si no es por una parte es por otra y todos acabamos detrás de la misma persona, no es cierto, Naruto también persigue a Itachi, ¿verdad?- dijo para tranquilizarla.

­-Naruto no lo persigue sino justamente al revés Naruto es la presa y Itachi el cazador y muchas veces tenemos que dejar misiones sin terminar porque el aparece- dijo mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –hay a veces que Tsunade-shishou dice que no sabe para que nos sigue enviando a misiones si la mitad las dejamos abandonadas en mitad de proceso- termino de decir-porque dices las personas que te importan- dijo recordando las palabras anteriores.

-Porque vosotros me importáis, sobre todo tu Sakura- dijo mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Por que yo?- dijo mirándole a sus ojos y dándose cuenta que la distancia entre ellos se estaba disminuyendo cada vez más.

-Porque te amo- dijo acortando toda distancia entre los dos y fundiéndose

en un profundo beso donde se demostraron todo el amor acumulado en esos 5 años de distanciamiento.

Por la falta de aire se separaron pero no tardaron en juntarse en otro aun más pasional y lujurioso que el anterior. Las lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron como si hubiesen estado esperando este momento toda su vida. Se volvieron a separar sonrojado y con la respiración acelerada entonces Sasuke hablo.

-Sakura en este tiempo que he pasado sin ti no he parado de pensar en ti y llegue a una conclusión que me enamore de ti y no lo sabia y cuando te encontré en la salida de Konoha y te tuve que deja inconsciente me dolió mucho porque en el fondo quería llevarte conmigo y no dejarte ir-dijo aun más sonrojado por las declaraciones que estaba haciendo –pero ahora se lo que quiero te quiero a ti y quiero que estés conmigo pero no puedo ponerte en peligro por mi estúpida venganza pero sino la hago realidad todo esto no habrá tenido sentido lo comprendes ¿verdad?- dijo intentando pedirle algo que no sabia si ella seria capaz de hacer.

-Si pero porque no te quedas en Konoha allí esta Naruto y el encargado de capturar el Kyubi es tu hermano no te podrías quedar con nosotros, conmigo- dijo sollozando intentando no soltar todas las lagrimas de felicidad en parte y de tristeza por otra.

-La verdad, es que todavía no puedo volver pero te juro que volveré y también te juro que aunque tenga que pelearme con Dios y su padre te haré mi esposa Sakura porque quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos- dijo levantándose de la roca donde estaban sentados y poniendo delante de ella a su misma altura que sus ojos porque ella también se había levantado y preparándose mentalmente para lo que le iba a preguntar le dijo –¿Sakura, cuando vuelva a Konoha te casaras conmigo?- dijo totalmente serio.

Sakura totalmente sonrojada le respondió –Claro que si Sasuke-kun- y esta vez quien le besó fue ella a él.

Fin del Flash Back.

-No se mucho excepto que eres la mejor ANBU de la villa, que eres la medio hermana de mi objetivo y que mi hermano te pidió matrimonio hace dos años, asi que o buscas a mi hermano o no se quien buscas- respondió con todo el soslayo del mundo –pero ahora dime, ¿por que aliarte con su enemigo en vez de escaparte de tu villa y buscarlo por tu parte?- pregunto curioso.

-Porque si estoy con su enemigo siempre me quedara la esperanza de encontrarle- dijo con una sonrisa de esas que nombraba Naruto –además asi podré averiguar alguna cosa de él aparte de lo de que soy tan frío como el hielo y voy a vengar a mi clan masacrado por el asesino de mi hermano- Sakura miro a Itachi y por no sé que razón parecía como si lo que le hubiese dicho le hubiese afectado de verdad, no se supone que esta mas que acostumbrado a oírlo –¿ne Itachi he dicho algo que te haya molestado? Porque si es asi te pido perdón no quería molestarte- dijo con un tono muy infantil.

-Ya hemos llegado, allí deje a Kisame- dijo con voz fría y cortante.

Sakura no sabia porque Itachi al principio le trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida y ahora era frío y cortante pero pensó que tal vez fuese porque él escondía algo respecto a la muerte de sus padres y ella lo descubriría.

-Por fin llegáis, ¿Es que acaso el gran Uchiha Itachi tiene problemas con unos simples ANBUS que antes estaban bajo su mando?- dijo Kisame mostrando sus dientes de tiburón en una sonrisa desagradable.

-Kisame será mejor que te guardes tus comentarios inútiles para ti mismo- dijo mas fríamente que antes.

-¿Te han puesto de mal humor? Con el buen humor que tenias esta mañana con eso de que ibas a conocer a la madre de tus sobrinos, ah que se le va a hacer- dijo Kisame un poco apenado viendo como se sonrojaba Sakura.

-Calla y pongámonos en marcha- dijo sin mas y se puso en marcha seguidos por los otros dos.

El viaje estaba siendo muy callado ni Itachi ni Kisame se dirigían la palabra entre ellos ni a ella. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, no le gustaba este silencio, una cosa es que le hubiera dicho algo inapropiado y otra es tacharla como si no existiese. Hasta que Itachi habló.

-Ya estamos llegando, Kisame ve desactivando las trampas hasta que Sakura se aprenda donde están cada una de ellas- dijo en tono de orden.

-Hai- y sin mas se adelanto y fue desactivado las miles de trampas que habían en los alrededores.

-¿Por qué desde antes no me hablas?- pregunto Sakura harta de tanto silencio.

-Porque no hay razón porque hablarte hasta ahora pero ahora te diré algunas cosas. En Akatsuki hay algunas reglas: la primera es que te debes acostumbrar a andar entre trampas. Las trampas empiezan a 1 Km de distancia desde la guarida desde esa distancia hay 500 m de trampas mortales y pasados de esos 500 m se extienden otros 500 m de trampas pero estas menos mortales. La segunda nos movemos de dos en dos y no debes salir sin tu compañero mas de los 2 Km que hay alrededor de la guarida sin tu compañero y no te preocupes porque el líder te asignara un compañero. La tercera las misiones las asigna el líder y si incumplimos sus ordenes nos castigara, y los castigos son los mas duros que te puedas imaginar. Y la ultima que debes saber es que si te pillan metiéndote en los asuntos que no te llaman te mataran así que te cuidado- dijo ya no tan cortante sino con un tono de preocupación.

Sakura cada vez que hablaba con el a solas se daba cuenta de que sabia mas de lo que pensaba. Eso no le gustaba nada, a que grado le conocía y como demonios se había enterado de la conversación de Sasuke y ella pero eso lo averiguaría muy pronto.

-¿Cómo sabias lo que hablamos Sasuke y yo?- dijo con gran curiosidad.

-Lo se porque tengo espías en todos lados y si me vas a preguntar si se algo de ti te diré que si que lo se todo, y con todo me refiero a todo- dijo mirando a Sakura para ver su reacción.

La reacción de Sakura no fue ninguna sino de pensar en como es que tenia espías en todos lados y nadie se enteraba. Es muy probable que en los ninjas del sonido que había por los alrededores cuando hablaba con Sasuke fuera uno de esos espías y Sasuke sin enterarse. A Sakura se le fue formando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa vez.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?- le pregunto Kisame que acababa de venir.

-Y a ti que te importa de lo que yo me ría- le respondió fríamente.

-Bueno hoy que le pasa a todo el mundo, primero Itachi y después esta- dijo pero fue cortado por Sakura.

-Esta tiene un nombre y bien bonito cara pez- dijo con altanería.

-¿Ah si y cual si se puede saber, frentona?- dijo con desagrado.

-Me llamo Sakura y tu no me vuelvas a llamar frentona sino quieres saber lo que duele un golpe de Tsunade cuando Naruto la llama vieja- dijo Sakura preparando sus puños.

-No creo que sean tan temibles aunque si contamos el grado de estupidez que Naruto tiene deben de ser muy fuertes, sin contar que a Tsunade se le conoce como la mujer con fuerza de rinoceronte y a su alumna se le conoce como medí-nin con mas fuerza de la historia desde Tsunade me gustaría conocer a la segunda de Tsunade- pero no pudo seguir porque unas carcajadas por parte de Itachi y de Sakura le interrumpieron –¿Y a vosotros que os pasa ahora, en un rato estáis amargados y al otro alegres y riéndoos a carcajadas?- dijo ya con un tono mas molesto.

-Kisame, te presento a Sakura Haruno, la segunda de Tsunade y la segunda medí-nin mas fuerte que se haya conocido desde su maestra- dijo partiéndose de risa al final de la oración.

Kisame se puso blanco de golpe, había estado apunto de ser golpeado por una de las mujeres más fuertes que se habían conocido. Siguieron el camino en silencio Sakura memorizaba los lugares donde estaban las trampas, de repente se pararon en lo que parecían unas puertas donde estaban dos miembros de Akatsuki montando guardia. Sakura enseguida se dio cuenta de quien era una de esas personas era Deidara, el artista de las explosiones, y el otro ni siquiera le era conocido de vista.

-Itachi-san, ya habéis vuelto, que bien, Pein se estaba desesperando de esperar- dijo el artista de las explosiones.

-Tobi es un buen chico pero Tobi esta harto de que el líder maltrate a Tobi porque Itachi-san no traiga rápido su nueva cosa- ­dijo el integrante que Sakura no conocía.

-¿Quién es esa? Es otro intento de secuestro para atraer al Kyubi y atraparlo- dijo Deidara.

-Deja a Itachi-san tranquilo hoy esta de muy mal humor y ya te enteraras quien es esta en la reunión- dijo Kisame entrando en la cueva seguido de Itachi y de Sakura.

Kisame se dirigió a la habitación donde él e Itachi dormían mientras Itachi guiaba a Sakura por los larguísimos pasillos de la guarida de Akatsuki hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta. Antes de entra Itachi le dijo a Sakura:

-Hay adentro esta el líder, cuando entremos obedecerás todo lo que te diga el líder y harás todo lo que te pida el líder pero sobre todo no se te ocurra contradecirle y si te da la oportunidad de opinar mide bien tus palabras- hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a Sakura -¿entendido?- pregunto Itachi.

-Si- respondió Sakura.

-Pues bien entremos- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejado paso a Sakura como buen caballero.

Una vez dentro lo primero que vio Sakura era una sala espaciosa con un sillón en el centro donde estaba sentada una figura entre las sombras. Itachi comenzó a hablar con esa sombra:

-Pein hemos vuelto y le traigo a Sakura como usted me pidió- dijo Itachi con un tono muy respetuoso.

-Bien ya era hora, aunque me pregunto si hubiera sido más rápido enviar a otra persona, no, no creo- dijo el líder acomodándose mas en las sombras –Itachi, buen trabajo pero que me podía esperar de uno de mis mejores siervos, Sakura debes tomar ejemplo- dijo con soslayo-¿Sakura me has traído lo que te pedí?- pregunto sin más.

-Si se lo he traído- respondió ella.

-Entonces a que esperas, ven, acércate y damelo- dijo el líder.

Sakura se acerco a las sombras y le entrego el pergamino. Se quedo sorprendida cuando vio al líder, ella creía que seria un hombre horroroso y que impondría miedo pero era un hombre normal imponía respeto pero no mas que Tsunade. Cuando se iba a separar y a volver al lado de Itachi sintió una mano impidiéndole separarse. Y entonces oyó la voz del líder diciendo:

-¿Ya te vas? Anda quédate un ratito aquí conmigo- dijo sentándola en sus rodillas.

Sakura no sabia que hacer asi que se sentó y guardo silencio. Y entonces oyó la voz de Itachi:

-¿Líder me puedo retirar o desea algo mas de mi?- dijo atrayendo la atención del líder y de Sakura.

-La verdad si, te tengo que decirte que a partir de mañana tu nueva compañera será Sakura y Kisame será el compañero de Deidara ¿pero si tienes alguna queja puedo ponerla como compañera de Zetsu?- dijo el líder con una sonrisa siniestra –pero no deberías tener quejas con lo bella que es Sakura- dijo mirando a Sakura la cual ya no aguantaba mas y quería irse de allí o que el líder le dejase levantarse de su regazo.

-No, no tengo ninguna queja y además ya tenia ganas de cambiar de compañero- dijo con toda la parsimonia del mundo –Además, ¿si la dejas con Zetsu cuanto tiempo tardaría en quejarse de que Zetsu le quiere comer? Literalmente- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Es cierto, Zetsu intentaría comérsela- dijo levantando a Sakura de su regazo que al sentir tal acto se tranquilizo –Itachi te pediré tres cosas nada mas y quiero que las cumplas a rajatabla ¿Entendido?- dijo en tono serio – la primera que le enseñes y entrenes a Sakura para no caer en las trampas que hay alrededor de la guarida y se haga mas fuerte- hizo una pausa y siguió hablando- la segunda es que la protejas ya que es nuestra única medí-nin y la tercera que le expliques todo lo referente a la organización y le entregues la ropa y la capa de la organización para que vista como una verdadera Akatsuki- hizo otra pausa y miro fijamente a Sakura –creo que le sentara realmente bien la ropa de Akatsuki que la ropa que lleva ahora- dijo esbozando una sonrisa pervertida mientras que Sakura miraba a Itachi pidiéndole ayuda.

-Si lo haré pero si ahora no nos necesitas, nos retiramos- dijo Itachi mirando a su lado donde estaba Sakura que parecía haberse tranquilizado cuando el líder había dejado de desnudarla con la mirada.

-Bien, os podéis retirar pero cuando veas a Kisame me lo manda para acá- dijo y volvió a sentarse en su sillón.

Sakura e Itachi ya habían salido de la sala donde el líder estaba y ahora se dirigían a otra muy diferente. Cuando llegaron a la sala entraron. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que en la sala había unas estanterías donde habían muchos objetos con unos carteles debajo donde ponía el nombre de su dueño. Todo estaba tranquilo, Sakura iba fijándose en algunos objetos extraños hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención. Era un katana que debajo en su cartel ponía el nombre de una persona que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ese nombre era Orochimaru. Llevada por la curiosidad Sakura le pregunto a Itachi:

-¿Ne Itachi que son todos estos objetos?¿Y por que esta katana lleva el nombre de Orochimaru debajo? Explícamelo, por fa- dijo poniendo una carita de cachorro indefenso.

-Pues esto es donde todos los integrantes de Akatsuki deja algo como prueba de su fidelidad y esa katana perteneció a Orochimaru y la dejo como muestra de su fidelidad pero parece que no le tenia mucho aprecio porque nos traiciono- dijo serio.

-¿Itachi tu también dejaste algo valioso?- dijo Sakura curiosa.

-Si lo más valioso que tenia- dijo con cara de tristeza.

Sakura al ver esa cara sintió que debía averiguar que era asi que empezó a buscar un cartel donde pusiese Uchiha Itachi pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo mientras seguía buscándolo con la mirada.

-Allí- dijo señalando a una estantería.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la estantería donde encontró algo que la desconcierto. Encima de la estantería había una foto que ella ya había visto una vez en casa de Sasuke, aun lo recordaba esa tarde estaban entrenando con Kakashi y empezó a llover como la casa de Sasuke era la más cercana se refugiaron allí y allí fue donde vio esa foto, la única en que Itachi no había arrancado la imagen de Itachi, allí es donde Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke no odiaba tanto a su hermano. Sakura se quedo mirando la foto donde salían Itachi y Sasuke riéndose parecían felices sin problemas, como si nada les pudiera separar. Sakura estaba embelesada con la foto hasta que Itachi le despertó diciéndole:

-Ya se que te gusta mucho mi hermano pero si no vienes te perderás- dijo Itachi.

-No estaba mirando la foto porque saliera tu hermano la miraba porque no entiendo porque mataste a tu familia si en esa foto pareces tan feliz- dijo en un suspiro –y además también pensaba porque Sasuke arranco tu imagen de todas menos de esta es raro- Itachi al oír lo que Sakura decía no se lo podía creer el sabía que tanto a él como a Sasuke esta foto era la mas importante de todas pero que hubiese arrancado de todas las fotos menos de esta era como decir que no lo odiaba del todo.

-Vamos, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y no podemos perder tiempo- dijo Itachi.

**-Emm, si vamos-** dijo Sakura.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aparece un telon. Se abre y se ve una mujer vestida con un kimono negro con el dibujo de un dragon rojo con detalles en dorado sentada de forma japonesa. Hace una reberecia.**

**-Domô arigatô gozaimahite reviews morau- Dijo Momo. (Traducción: Muchisimas gracias por los reviews recibidos).**

**Momo se levanta.**

**-No puse agradecimientos en los otros dos porque me despiste pero ahora procurare no despirtarme y poner mis agradecimientos como dios manda y para eso le he encargado a Itachi que sea mi secretaria personal a cambio de favores ¿verdad Itachi?- aparece Itachi al lado de momo**

**-Si- dijo en tono seco.**

**-Bueno empecemos el fic que se impacientan ¿vale?- detras de Momo aparecen todos los personajes de Naruto.**

**-¡¡¡¡Si!!!!- responden todos.**

**-Bueno todos despejar el escenario- se ve a Momo enpujar a todos los personajes a un lado del escenario -esperad me faltan personajes- dijo Momo esaltada.**

**-¿Como que falta alguien estamos todos hasta los de la arena?- salto Naruto en medio de toda la bola de personajes.**

**-Nos faltan los protagonistas- dijo Momo muy cabreada -¿Itachi donde estan Sakura y Sasuke?- **

**-Ni idea hace mas de tres horas que no les veo- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba.**

**De repente se abre la puerta y se ven los protagonistas.**

**-Gomennasai nos retrasamos- dijo Sakura muy educada mientras se acercaban al escenario.**

**Itachi se acerca a su hermano y le dice por lo bajo: -¿Llegais tarde por hacer cochinadas?- dijo con una sonrisa pevertida.**

**De repente Sasuke se tira sobre su hermano para matarlo.**

**-Basta, dejaos de peleas- se da media vuelta y se dirije a Sakura -Sakura-chan cariño si quieres hacer cochinadas con Sasuke avisadme y asi cojo ideas para el lemon ¿vale?- dijo Momo con cara de pervertida.**

**-Entendido- dijo Sakura.**

**-Bueno ahora si que comience el fic- dice Momo mientras corre el telon.**

**Se vuelve abrir el telon:**

Capitulo 3: Descubriendo algunas verdades.

Itachi la guió hasta donde había un gran armario y lo abrió. Hay adentro había de todo desde ropa interior de hombre como de mujer hasta capas de todas las tallas. Itachi miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Coge lo que necesites y a partir de ahora no llevaras mas ropa que la que Akatsuki te dé- dijo serio.

-Emm, vale pero ¿por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé- dijo sin más.

-¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?- pregunto Sakura.

-No, porque calentarme la cabeza por idioteces- dijo con soslayo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo no muy convencida.

Sakura cogió la ropa necesaria desde ropa interior hasta zapatos y dos capas porque Itachi la obligo sino gustosa las había dejado allí. Después Itachi y Sakura se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Kisame y entraron.

-Kisame el líder quiere verte- dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué hace esta aquí?- de repente Kisame oyó el ruido que hacen unos puños al crujir.

-¿Kisame a quien le dices esta? Que antes te la haya pasado no significa que ahora también- dijo Sakura levantando el puño y pegándole en la cabeza como solía hacer con Naruto pero el no era Naruto y el pobre Kisame cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-Creo que te has pasado- dijo Itachi al verlo en el suelo con un chichón que echaba humillo –ahora que tenia que ver al líder y asi como que no va a poder- dijo ya sin poder aguantarse una carcajada.

-Pues nada cuando se despierte que vaya ¿no? Si no, no se hubiera metido conmigo- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Paso una hora desde el golpe cuando Kisame se levanto del suelo y fue a ver al líder. Itachi le había enseñado a Sakura donde estaba el baño y esta se había ido a darse un baño. Kisame volvió enfadado y recogió sus cosas y se fue a su nuevo cuarto, estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera hablo a Itachi. Un rato después Sakura volvió limpia y cambiada de ropa. Llevaba puesto un pijama negro con nubes rojas.

-Itachi dime ¿es que todo debe ser negro con nubes rojas, negro o rojo? Hay mas colores sabes- Itachi le miro y encogió los hombros en forma de respuesta.

Sakura se acostó en la cama que había en la habitación y se puso a observarla. Era una habitación sencilla. Había dos camas, un armario y dos mesitas de noche con sus lámparas correspondientes también había una ventana donde se veía la luna llena, esa noche estaba hermosa, ni siquiera unas palabras le despertaron de su ensimismamiento con la luna.

-Esta hermosa la luna hoy ¿verdad?- dijo Itachi.

-Si- respondió Sakura todavía en su ensimismamiento.

-Cuando yo me fui de Konoha hacia luna llena como hoy- dijo Itachi con la misma cara de tristeza que puso cuando Sakura le hablo de la venganza de su hermano –Sakura debemos descansar mañana empieza tu entrenamiento y necesitas dormir- dijo acostándose en su cama.

-Vale, buenas noches Itachi- dijo Sakura sin obtener respuesta.

En otro lugar muy alejado del territorio Akatsuki...

Un atractivo moreno miraba la luna con nostalgia, es moreno era Sasuke Uchiha. El miraba la luna tranquilamente hasta que una estridente y desagradable voz intentando ser cautivadora le hablo:

-Sasuke-kun ¿por qué miras tanto a la luna teniéndome aquí? Yo que soy mil veces mas hermosa que ella- dijo Karin

-Tu mas hermosa que la luna entonces yo soy mis universo- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Pero en algo tiene razón la zanahoria¿Por qué miras a la luna?- dijo intrigado.

Pero Sasuke en respuesta se levanto y se fue a dar un paseo y en el trascurso de el paseo encontró un bello lago donde en el centro había una pequeña isla donde un árbol de cerezo se erguía con total majestuosidad. En ese momento pronuncio el nombre de su mas anhelado y oculto deseo:

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke en un suave susurro que oyeron dos individuos que escuchaban muy atentos.

Entre los setos...

-¿Quién será esa Sakura?- dijo Karin exasperada.

-umm por la reacción de Sasuke será alguien muy importante para el ¿no Juugo?- dijo mirando a Juugo que acababa de llegar.

-A mi me suena ese nombre pero no se de que- dijo tocándose la barbilla.

A la mañana siguiente en el territorio de Akatsuki...

Itachi y Sakura estaban en el área de las trampas que rodean Akatsuki entrenando, cuando llego Kisame:

-Itachi el líder tiene una misión para ti, dice que te presentes ante el- dijo y se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Pues habrá que ir- dijo mirando a Sakura –recoge tus cosas- y Sakura obedeció.

Entraron en la guarida y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el líder. Sakura se quedo afuera y Itachi entro. Después de una hora de espera Itachi salió y le dijo a Sakura que debía ir a un pueblo cerca de la villa del trueno para recoger algunas cosas que le son necesarias al líder.

Esa fue la acción mas interesante de la semana, aparte de las investigaciones de Sakura sobre los miembros de Akatsuki, después de eso solo entrenaba o curaba a los heridos pero como no eran muchos pues mas que nada entrenaba junto a Itachi.

Un día Sakura y Itachi estaban entrenando y Deidara apareció junto a Tobi y le dijeron una cosa a Itachi que por lo visto no le sentó muy bien, lo que le dijeron tenia algo que ver con su familia. Sakura observo que Itachi cambio totalmente pero después volvió a ser como siempre.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que Sakura entro a Akatsuki y solo había averiguado el pasado de Deidara que en el trascurso de ese tiempo se hicieron amigos pero con Itachi las cosas eran un tanto raras cuando ellos estaban solos parecía que Itachi intentase confesar algo pero cuando estaban acompañados era frío y calculador.

Una noche después del entrenamiento Sakura ya no podía aguantar mas y pregunto lo que desde que entro y conoció a Itachi le carcomía por dentro:

-Itachi-san ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Sakura.

-Itachi-san ¿qué te pasa Sakura¿Tan importante es la pregunta?- dijo Itachi medio riéndose pero al ver la cara de Sakura dejo de reírse para poner una cara tan seria como la que tenia Sakura en ese momento.

-¿Itachi-san por que mataste a tus padres?- dio Sakura manteniendo la tranquilidad que hasta ahora había estado manteniendo.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- pregunto Itachi.

-Porque alguien que guarda una foto de su hermano y él como su mayor tesoro no puede haber matado a sus padres ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos – dime Itachi ¿mataste a todo tu clan?- dijo Sakura muy seria.

-Sakura eres impresionante, nadie se ha dado cuenta pero tú en unas semanas has descubierto mi pequeño secretito- dijo sonriendo –pero eso no evita que mi hermano me quiera matar- dijo poniéndose triste de golpe.

-¿Itachi que paso?¿Por qué Sasuke cree que tu mataste a todo tu clan?¿Quién lo hizo en verdad? Dímelo Itachi- dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto Itachi.

-¿Por qué se supone que los hermanos no se deben matar el uno al otro? Si así puedo salvarte tanto a ti como Sasuke haré todo lo posible para que esa pelea no suceda- dijo Sakura convencida de que podía parar todo tal era el grado de convencimiento en su voz que Itachi decidió contarle lo que paso.

-Sakura lo que paso fue lo siguiente... - Itachi empezó a contarle lo que paso.

Flash Back.

Itachi iba de regreso con su equipo de ANBU a Konoha cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de ninjas matando a todos los ANBUS menos a él.

Entonces uno de los ninjas vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas empezó a hablar.

-Uchiha Itachi vengo a ofrecerte algo que no podrás rechazar- dijo ese ninja quitándose el sombrero que le cubría la cara entonces en ese mismo momento descubrió de quien se trataba, nada mas y nada menos que el desertor de Konoha, Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru tu traidor que me podrías ofrecer que no sea rendirte y volver a Konoha para tu encarcelamiento- dijo Itachi con el tono altanero digno de un Uchiha.

-Jajaja que gracioso pero lo que te tengo que proponer es que aceptes unirte a Akatsuki o sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Qué consecuencias? Para que demonios me querría yo unir a esa panda de asesinos y desertores ¿eh?- dijo Itachi desesperándose.

-Las consecuencias serian que tu clan seria gravemente dañado, una o doscientas muertes nada que no se pueda solventar con dos herederos jóvenes ¿no?- dijo la vil serpiente riéndose de Itachi.

-¿Me estas amenazando con matar a mi clan si yo no me uno a Akatsuki?¿Tu sabes la tontería que estas diciendo? A nadie se le ocurre amenazar a ningún clan tan grande y poderoso- dijo orgulloso de su clan.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Quiero que sepas que tienes una semana para darnos tu respuesta si en ese plazo de tiempo no nos has dado una respuesta tu clan será llevado a su fin- y desapareció envuelto en unas volutas de polvo.

Una semana después...

Itachi estaba entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento del cuartel ANBU y Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo pero en el patio de la escuela. Itachi se dio cuenta de que ya era se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidió regresar.

Cuando llego a su casa no se lo podía creer había kunais, shurikens y cortes de katana en todos lados y muertos en el suelo, todos conocidos, todo su clan yacía muerto delante de él.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo hacia su casa pero cuando llego lo único que vio fue a su padre muerto y a su madre moribunda pidiendo ayuda cuando el fue a prestársela sintió un golpe en su nuca cayendo desplomado al suelo.

Una voz lo despertó.

-Itachi sigues pensando que un clan tan grande y poderoso puede sobrevivir a mi ataque Jajajaja- la risa de Orochimaru resonaba en su cabeza.

-¡¡Te matare, te matare!!- no paraba de gritar Itachi a Orochimaru cuando le callo diciendo lo siguiente.

-Tu hermano sigue vivo si quieres que siga así únete al Akatsuki- Orochimaru reía siniestramente al ver la cara desfigurada de Itachi le habían tocado en el único punto débil que tenia.

-¿Si me uno al Akatsuki él seguirá vivo?- dijo Itachi con un hilo de voz. Por primera vez en su vida demostraba una debilidad que no debería mostrar.

-Si pero tendrás que hacer que crea que tu, su hermano mayor, quien adora e idolatra, mataste a tu clan ¿Lo harás?- dijo riéndose mas fuerte aun.

-Si pero debéis prometerme cada una de los integrantes de Akatsuki que no tocareis a mi hermano- dijo Itachi destrozado por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Fin del Flash Back.

Sakura estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de oír.

-Lo demás ya lo conoces eso es todo- hizo una pausa –¿sigues creyendo que puedes evitar el enfrentamiento?- dijo Itachi.

-Si, porque si todo lo que me acabas es cierto se lo podrías decir a Sasuke-

-Sí pero Sakura yo no le puedo llegar y decirle Sasuke sabes una cosa yo no mate a nuestro clan- pero fue cortado por Sakura.

-Tsunade invento una poción que quien se la toma dice toda la verdad y no es como la típica poción de la verdad, es más potente y solo deja decir lo que le preguntan sin rodeos- dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por Itachi.

-Si ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- pregunto Itachi.

-Que si te la tomas en presencia de tu hermano y te pregunto yo las palabras jutas soltaras todo lo que acabas de soltar a mi ¿entiendes?- dijo Sakura eufórica.

-Si pero no es fácil reunirme a mí con mi hermano en una misma habitación sin que acabemos uno de los dos herido- dijo siendo Sakura esta vez que le interrumpiese ella a él.

-No si le engaño- dijo Sakura

­-¿Cómo?- dijo ya despistado.

-Podría hablar con Tsunade y decirle que prepare unas cuantas pociones de esas porque tu vuelves voluntariamente a Konoha ¿no?- dijo Sakura muy convencida.

-Sakura olvidas algo ¿no? Eres una traidora de Konoha- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-En verdad, no- dijo cortante

-¿Cómo que "en verdad, no"?- pregunto Itachi

-Pues que esto es una misión de infiltración y que debería estar haciendo análisis psicológicos a todo el mundo, sabes creo que la acabo de cagar- dijo poniéndose blanca.

-Pues si yo no quisiera reconciliarme con mi hermano y te hubiera dicho una gran mentira, si la hubieras cagado, pero como da la casualidad que no te ayudare en tu misión- dijo muy convencido –dime que tienes que conseguir y yo te ayudare a conseguirlo- dijo esperando que contestase.

-Pues mi misión consiste en conseguir información sobre los integrantes de Akatsuki, la información es sobre todo porque desertaron de sus villas y se unieron a Akatsuki- hizo una pequeña parada para tomar aire-y la segunda parte de la misión era acercarme a ti y averiguar porque "mataste a tu clan y dejaste vivo a tu hermano y le pediste que te matara" nada mas- finalizo Sakura con su explicación.

-Bueno pues yo tengo una ligera idea de porque cada uno desertó de su villa pero podríamos informarnos mejor ¿si te parece bien?- dijo Itachi.

-Si eso estaría bien pero ¿cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en informarnos de eso?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues eso depende de quien sea pero no más de unas tres semanas mas o menos si utilizo el Sharingan para ello en algunos no somos tantos- hizo una pausa –pero eso ya lo veremos ahora deberíamos descansar es tarde- termino de hablar Itachi.

-Si es cierto, buenas noches Itachi- dijo Sakura metiéndose en la cama y durmiéndose al instante. Después del entrenamiento y de lo que había descubierto.

**Continuara.**

**Se ve a Sakura con Sasuke muy acaramelados.**

**-Sasuke ¿me llevaras al sitio donde viste el cerezo tan bonito?- dijo Sakura con carita de perro abandonado.**

**Sasuke como respuesta le besa.**

**Detras sentados en un arbol se ve a Itachi y a Momo.**

**-Que bonito es el amor ¿verdad Itachi?- dijo Momo.**

**-Si muy bonito y hablando de amor ¿no les deberias de anunciar lo de los**** personajes nuevos?- dijo Itachi.**

**-Ah si es verdad, gracias Itachi por recordarmelo- dijo Momo -Bueno lo que les anuncio es muy importante para compreder los siguientes capitulos de la historia, a partir del proximo capitulo o del siguiente saldran nuevos personajes inventados por mi y para que no se me pierdan les dare una ligera explicación de quienes son, por ejemplo, sus nombres, que pintan en la hiatoria y demas informacion, os advierto que no se si estaran todos pero si me doy cuenta que uno de los nuevos personajes no esta en la lista que os dare a continuacion me lo decis en un review y yo me encargare de contestarolo por el capitulo siguiente ¿vale? Pues empecemos con la lista¿preparado Itachi?- Pregunto Momo.**

**-Hai- dijo Itachi -venga que los digo- **

**1º Nan Haruno: hermano fallecido de Sakura a los 21 años. Mejor amigo y mano derecha de Itachi cuando estaba en el ANBU.**

**2º Tamae Haruno: cuñada fallecida de Sakura. Esposa de Nan a los 21 años. Idolo de Sakura.**

**3º Susumu Haruno: sobrino de Sakura. Este vive con Sakura desde que fallecieron sus padres y los de Sakura. Tiene 14 años y ahora vive con Naruto en la ausencia de Sakura.**

**4º Amane Ichimura: prima de Sakura. Viene de la aldea de la nube. Tiene 19 años.**

**5º Yamane Ichimura: prima de Sakura. Viene de la aldea de la nube. Esta y anterior son hermanas gemelas pero con algunas diferencias en aspecto fisico y psicologico. Tiene 19 años.**

**6º Ryukishin Ichimura: primo de Sakura. Viene de la aldea de la nube. Hermano mediano de las anteriores. Tiene 16 años.**

**7º Hatsuharu Ichimura: primo de Sakura. Viene de la aldea de la nube. Hermano menor los anteriores. Tiene 12 años.**

**8º Himiko Sakurada: intima amiga y algo mas de Susumu. Tiene 14 años.**

**-Bueno esto es todo, alguna informacion no la puedo poner aun pero con el trascurso de la historia lo compredereis todo- dijo Momo.**

**-Jaa ne- dijo Momo (Traduccion: hasta luelo (solo lo utilizan las chicas en japon porque suena muy suave).**

**-Manden muchos rewiews y en los proximos capitulos os pongo un lemon ¿Trato?- dijo Momo con cara de pervertida.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Se ve de nuevo el telón y la autora Momo esta en él junto a Itachi:

-Ohayo "para los que nos lean por la mañana" Konichi wa "para los de la tarde" y Konban wa "para los de la noche" a todos estamos aquí con otro fantástico capitulo de la vía de Sakura y quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me mandaron rewies y los que no también y quería deciros que vuestro apoyo me inspira a parte claro del cuerpazo de él que tengo al lado- dijo mirando a Itachi.

-Claro con mi cuerpo quien no se inspiraría- dijo orgulloso.

-Bueno dejemos las inspiraciones a un lado y empecemos con otro asunto- dijo Momo sería.

-¿Qué asunto?- dijo Itachi.

-Pues, por ejemplo, pedir disculpas por la tardanza es que me salió un viaje a ultima hora y no pude subir el capitulo antes pero no se volverá a repetir ¿vale?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno como dijo la jefa no se volverá a repetir y ahora me toca a mi presentar el nuevo capitulo, ya que el siguiente lo presenta Naruto- dijo Itachi –Sin mas dilación, sin mas esperas, sin mas tardanzas el nuevo capitulo de la vía de Sakura titulado "el aburrimiento de Sakura y la ayuda de Itachi" ala para que lo disfrutéis- dijo Itachi cerrando el telón.

Se vuelve a abrir…

Capitulo 3: El aburrimiento de Sakura y la ayuda de Itachi.

Itachi y Sakura estaban planeando como sacarle la información a cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki pero ya llevaban planeando mas de dos semanas como sacarle la información a cada uno y no adquirían resultados.

-Itachi esto no va bien y encima ni siquiera nos dan misiones a nosotros y me aburro como una ostra- dijo Sakura desesperada.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- dijo Itachi.

-No sé porque no le dices al líder que me hacen falta unas hierbas que no crecen en los alrededores y salimos a un pueblo cercano o algo me aburro mucho Itachi-san- dijo Sakura poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Quieres salir de Akatsuki, Sakura-chan?- dijo Itachi.

-Si quiero salir de aquí, por fa- dijo Sakura.

-Bien iré a ver al líder y me inventare en alguna cosa ¿vale, Sakura-chan?- dijo Itachi con un tono que solo utilizaba con Sakura.

Desde que entro en Akatsuki Sakura se dio cuenta de que Itachi tenia varios tonos de voz: Uno cariñoso que usaba con ella, otro mas frío y calculador que usaba con casi todo el mundo, y el último solo lo utilizaba con una persona su hermano era una mezcla entre frío y cariñoso pero no era desagradable era un tono muy peculiar que utilizaba solo para su ototto. Itachi desapareció entre la maleza del bosque que protegía la guarida de Akatsuki y Sakura se quedo sola y aprovecho para ponerse en contacto con Konoha para darle la información que había recolectado. Sakura hizo unos cuantos sello y pronuncio unas palabras en un susurro:

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (la técnica del hechicero para quien no lo sepa)- y apareció una bola de humo dejando ver a Pakkun.

-Sakura que bueno verte de nuevo, dime ¿me has invocado para darme la información de los Akatsuki?- dijo Pakkun

-Hai, no es que tenga mucha solo sobre dos integrantes uno es Deidara toma este es el rollo- dijo entregándole un rollo con el nombre de Deidara – y el otro es Kisame pero no hay mucho- dijo entregándole otro rollo.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevas aquí es un logro- dijo Pakkun con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿ha pasado algo nuevo en la aldea interesante?- dijo Sakura intrigada.

-Si han proclamado el sucesor de la quinta maestra Hokage y ¿a qué no sabes quien es?- dijo Pakkun con una sonrisa pillina.

-Venga dímelo no te hagas de rogar, mi perrito lindo- decía Sakura para que se lo dijera.

-Bueno si te pones asi, al ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente, hiperactivo, impredecible, cabeza hueca, Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Pakkun.

-¿De veras?- preguntaba Sakura incrédula- que bien me alegro por Naruto, dile que enhorabuena de mi parte cuando lo veas ¿vale?- dijo Sakura muy feliz por su medio hermano.

-Bueno yo se lo digo y ahora me voy- dijo Pakkun apunto de desaparecer.

-¿Pakkun como esta él?- dijo Sakura muy triste.

-¿Te refieres a Susumu?- dijo Pakkun.

-Si, estoy preocupada por él- dijo Sakura.

-Él esta bien, ahora vive con Naruto para que no este solo, pero todo el mundo menos los que conoce la misión o los que te conocen desde pequeña, todos le dicen que tú has traicionado a Konoha y eso ya ha causado peleas entre Susumu y varios ninjas de rango superior a Susumu- dijo Pakkun siendo interrumpido por Sakura.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?¿Ha salido herido en algunas de ellas?- dijo Sakura realmente preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes, ya sabes que Susumu es muy fuerte ¿o conoces algún jounin que haya sido ascendido a ese nivel a los 11 años sin que haya ninguna guerra? ¿Eh?- pregunto Pakkun.

-No la verdad es que es el orgullo de la familia y del clan Minami aunque ya conoces como es pierde los nervios muy fácilmente- dijo Sakura.

-Pues según Naruto que vio la pelea el tipo se lo tenía merecido- dijo Pakkun con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Bueno para que Naruto dijese eso debió de ser muy fuerte para que reaccionase asi ¿no?- dijo Sakura.

-Si tu supieras, bueno me tengo que ir ¡Buena suerte!- dijo Pakkun.

-Adiós Pakkun- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Adiós niña- dijo Pakkun y desapareció con su ya acostumbrada bola de humo.

-Bueno Naruto debe de estar por las nubes- dijo para sí misma imaginándose el momento en que se lo dijeron.

-¿Por qué debe de estar por las nubes?¿Es que acaso han atacado la villa?- dijo una voz detrás de Sakura.

-Kyaaa, Itachi no me asustes asi- dijo Sakura poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Jo, tan feo soy- dijo Itachi divertido por la cara de Sakura.

-No es que no te esperaba, y lo referente a Naruto es que le han nombrado sucesor de la Godaime, ósea que va a ser el sexto maestro Hokage- finalizo Sakura.

-Anda, quien lo diría- dijo Itachi sorprendido.

-Ne, ¿Itachi-san que te ha dicho el líder?- dijo Sakura.

-Pues le dije que te hacían falta unas hierbas que solo venden en un pueblo muy escondido cerca de la villa de la arena y que las necesitas para una cura especial para Tobi y nos deja ir, ¿contenta, Sakura-chan?- dijo Itachi.

-Contenta no, contentísima- dijo tirándose a su cuello dándole un abrazo- gracias Itachi-san necesitaba salir de aquí, de veras- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno prepara las cosas y nos vamos- dijo dándose la vuelta para que no viera el sonrojo de su cara.

Sakura salió como un cohete para la habitación donde dormían ella y Itachi y empezó a meter todo lo necesario. Itachi llego y también empezó a prepararse para salir, entonces Sakura hablo:

-¿Itachi-san hace falta que también lleve la capa en el pueblo donde vamos a ir?- dijo Sakura.

-De momento mientras llegamos si la debes llevar puesta pero cuando lleguemos a la posada puedes dejar de llevarla- dijo Itachi.

-¡Que bien voy a poder quitármela por unos días!- dijo Sakura emocionada.

Itachi siguió a lo suyo. Cuando terminaron pusieron rumbo al pueblo llamado Nihoare (el nombre del pueblo me lo he inventado yo) Estuvieron casi dos días de viaje. Cuando llegaron buscaron una posada discreta.

-Itachi se me ha ocurrido una idea para que no tengas que usar el Sharingan mientras que estamos aquí ya sabes que mientras te este dando las curas nuevas no puedes usarlo mucho- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- dijo Itachi intrigado.

-Pues si usas un henge y nos registramos con un apellido falso y un nombre falso nos libraríamos de tantas molestias ¿no?- dijo Sakura con cara pensativa.

-Comprendo pero tú no necesitas cambiar tu nombre solo tu apellido por lo menos eso es lo que pienso yo- dijo él- mira hay podíamos hospedarnos ¿qué dices?- dijo señalando una posada que parecía solitaria con un cartel que ponía "Posada Taeki".

-Parece un buen lugar, vayamos a preguntar- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Antes de entrar, Itachi hizo un henge como le había dicho Sakura y se convirtió en un muchacho más joven que Sakura de unos 15 o 16 años de edad con el pelo oscuro y ojos verdes como los de Sakura. Entraron a la posada y vieron una muchacha joven muy mona de unos veinti pocos años al lado de una mujer ya entrada en edad que atendía el mostrador. La posada parecía muy acogedora y como había dicho antes Sakura no había mucha gente, asi que era perfecta para hospedarse allí. Los dos se acercaron al mostrador:

-Konban wa señores, bienvenidas a la posada Taeki, les puedo atender en algo- dijo la amable señora mayor.

-Bueno mi hermano y yo buscamos una posada donde pasar la noche y si pudiera ser muy tranquila, ya que mi hermanito necesita descansar mucho esta bastante enfermo y necesita descanso- dijo Sakura respondiendo a la amable señora.

-Pues no podíais elegir mejor lugar ya que aquí podréis descansar y bañaros en las aguas termales que hay en el patio, sabed que son muy buenas para cualquier tipo de dolencia- dijo sonriendo la joven que aun seguía al lado de la señora mayor.

-Asi que suerte ¿eh hermanito?-dijo Sakura.

-Bueno, si me decís vuestros nombres os podré apuntaros en el libro de clientes- dijo la señora mayor- por cierto yo me llamo Hiroko Mutsuwa y esta jovencita de aquí Naoki, es mi nieta, y os serviremos en todo lo que podamos- dijo siendo muy amable.

-Muchas gracias, yo me llamo Sakura Namae y el Hioka Namae, encantada de conocerlas- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –saluda Hioka-chan- dijo dándole una orden a Itachi.

-Encantado de conocerlas señora y señorita Mutsuwa- dijo Itachi siendo educado.

-Es encantador- dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-Bueno- hablo Naoki- seguidme os enseñare vuestra habitación- dijo subiendo unas escaleras- venid por favor, por aquí- dijo señalando hacia arriba con la mano.

-De acuerdo, vamos Hioka- dijo Sakura.

-Si- y siguió a Sakura.

Subieron las escaleras y Naoki abrió la primera puerta a la derecha. En el pasillo había cinco habitaciones más. Naoki les invito a pasar a la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue una especie de sala de estar muy acogedora y tres puertas más.

-Bueno, la puerta del centro es el baño y las otras dos son habitaciones una con una cama de matrimonio y la otra con una cama individual- dijo Naoki haciendo una pausa- si queréis alguna cosa mi abuela y yo dormimos en las dos ultimas habitaciones del pasillo junto la escalera y por ultimo las comidas se sirven en el comedor que esta detrás de la puerta que hay antes de llegar a la escalera y si no tenéis ganas de bajar a comer nosotras os subiríamos la comida ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?- dijo Naoki mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia, nos podrían avisar si llega algún huésped nuevo es que nuestra familia tiene muchos enemigos y no quisiese que le pasase nada a mi hermanito pequeño- dijo Sakura mostrando una amabilidad increíble.

-Pues claro, tampoco queremos que nuestros clientes sufran ningún daño pero ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Naoki.

-Si claro, lo que quieras- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que estáis aquí?-

-Bueno, nos dijeron que aquí hay una planta que podría curar los ojos de mo hermano y vinimos a encontrarla además oímos que era un lugar muy tranquilo para descansar y eso es lo que necesita ahora mismo mi hermanito ¿Comprendes?- dijo Sakura sacándose una coartada de la manga y por cierto muy buena por que Naoki se la trago y se fue de la habitación diciendo:

-Espero que se mejore tu hermano y no te preocupes que le diré a mi abuela que te avise siempre que llegue un nuevo huésped- y sin mas cerro la puerta y se fue.

-Mi hermanito necesita descansar y tenemos muchos enemigos que van contra la familia, mira que eres buena mintiendo ¿eh?- dijo Itachi riéndose de las pobres posaderas.

-Vamos necesitábamos una buena excusa y se la he dado ¿sí o no?- dijo Sakura.

-Si, si la has dado y de las mejores asi sabremos quien entra y no nos molestaran mucho, eres un genio- dijo Itachi entrando en una de las habitaciones pero saliendo- bueno como tu eres la que ha planeado todo esto te mereces la cama grande, bueno yo voy a dormir, buenas noches Sakura- dijo Itachi.

-Buenas noches Itachi y gracias por todo- Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, se convirtió en su yo normal y se metió en el cuarto a dormir.

Sakura salió al pequeño balcón que daba al patio de la posada y se quedo mirando a la luna, otra vez había luna llena. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en lo mal que lo debería de estar pasando su sobrino Susumu en su ausencia ya que muchos estaban divulgando que había traicionado a la villa pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar en el único hombre que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo sus nombres salieron de sus labios en un suave suspiro:

-Susumu…Sasuke…ah…- y desapareció por la puerta del bacón.

En Konoha…

Por las calles de Konoha un joven alto, con el cabello moreno y recogido en una pequeña coleta y muy guapo con ojos verdes y como el jade paseaba tranquilamente junto a una morena de ojos lilas y pelo largo recogido en una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero siempre la llevaba apoyada en un hombro cuando oyeron:

-Mira que tenemos aquí si es el sobrino de la traidora- dijo un ninja borracho- niña a mi me daría vergüenza ir al lado de un mierda sin honor familiar como el- dijo riéndose del pobre moreno.

-Y a mí me daría vergüenza llamarme ninja cuando voy borracho y metiéndome con la gente que ni siquiera te ha hecho nada- soltó la joven oji-lila.

El ninja reaccionando a la provocación de la oji-lila le jalo de la larga trenza haciendo que el moreno reaccionase y se enfrentara al ninja dejándolo inconsciente y extendiéndole una mano a la dulce joven le dijo:

-¿Te encuentras bien Himiko?- pregunto el oji-jade.

-Si me encuentro bien Susumu, pero no tenias porque haber reaccionado asi, ¿qué dirá Naruto? Te echara la bronca otra vez- dijo Himiko preocupada.

-Bah, no pasa nada, le diré la verdad y punto, no creo que se enfade- dijo Susumu con tono despreocupado- venga que te llevo a casa que después tu padre se queja- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora en la cara haciendo sonrojar a Himiko.

-Emm, si vamos- dijo levantándose por fin del suelo con ayuda de Susumu y poniendo dirección a casa de la susodicha.

-Bueno vamos- poniendo a su lado.

El camino fue en silencio hasta que Himiko pregunto lo que en toda la semana no se había atrevido a preguntar:

-¿Susumu-kun por que has estado tan distante esta semana?¿Es por lo de tu tía?- dijo Himiko con miedo a que le contentase mal.

-Eh, yo distante que va- dijo Susumu.

-Si, si que lo has estado a mi no me puedes mentir te conozco desde que éramos unos crios asi que dime ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Himiko acorralando a Susumu en una pared.

-emm a mi nada no me pasa nada- dijo Susumu poniéndose rojo por la cercanía de la chica. El siempre mantenía la calma menos en los interrogatorios de su tía y de Himiko. Ellas siempre sabían donde dar.

-Te estas poniendo nervioso, signo de que me estas mintiendo asi que dime la verdad- dijo Himiko poniéndose seria y haciendo que Susumu pegara la espalda contra la pared para que tuviese escapatoria.

-Vale ¿quieres la verdad? Si estoy distante pero estoy distante por dos razones una por que mi tía se fue y no me dijo nada, se fue mientras yo estaba en una misión y la otra- Susumu no podía continuar.

-¿Y la otra?- Himiko no quería irse sin saber lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

Ella siempre sabia lo que le pasaba y lo que significaban sus acciones porque siempre había estado con el pero últimamente no sabia la causa pero había sentido cosas por Susumu que nunca había sentido y la única que podía ayudarle no estaba viva porque su madre falleció a los 2 años de vida de Himiko. Pero ella también le pedía consejo a otra persona la que se había comportado como una madre para ella, esa persona era Sakura que desde pequeña siempre labia cuidado como sí fuera de su propia familia.

-¿Susumu me vas a decir cual es la otra cosa que te pasa?- dijo Himiko.

-Lo que me pasa es que he empezado a sentir cosas que antes no sentía por una persona cercana a mí y tengo miedo que al decirle lo que siento se separe de mí y no sé que hacer, antes cuando estaba mi tía le preguntaba pero ahora, ella no esta y no se que hacer, no quiero que ella también me abandone- dijo Susumu intentando no derrumbarse.

-Podrías pedirme consejo a mí- dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirase a la cara- somos amigos ¿no?- dijo sonriéndole.

-Si lo somos- dijo Susumu.

-Pues venga cuéntame tu problema- dijo dulcemente Himiko.

-Himiko es tarde ¿porque no lo hablamos mañana?- dijo Susumu fijándose en la hora.

-Si es tarde tienes razón vamos a mi casa- dijo poniendo dirección otra vez hacia allí.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Himiko, ella se paro antes de entrar en el recinto que define el jardín cuidado por ella misma.

-Bueno, Susumu mañana nos vemos adi…- pero no pudo seguir despidiéndose porque los labios de Susumu se lo impidieron.

El beso no duro mucho pero para ello fue una eternidad ya que era el primero para los dos. Cuando se separaron:

-Yo, yo lo siento es que no me pude contener de veras lo siento Himiko- pero no pudo seguir disculpándose ya que ahora los labios de Himiko eran los que paraban la charla.

-Yo, buenas noches Susumu-kun- dijo Himiko corriendo hacia su casa y cerrando la puerta que una vez cerrada se apoyo en ella, no se lo podía creer había besado a Susumu y había sido lo mejor del mundo.

Afuera de la casa, Susumu estaba estático no solo había besado a Himiko sino que después ella le había besado a él. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Susumu se puso en camino a casa de Naruto, donde vivía ahora, ya que tenia que estar con un tutor y Sakura había dejado a Naruto como tutor legal en su ausencia. Cuando llego a la casa de Naruto, descubrió a Naruto esperándole despierto. Naruto le indico que se sentara en el sofá que tenia delante. Naruto estaba preocupado y el no activaba su "Modo Paternal" casi nunca pero cuando lo hacia daba miedo y ahora mismo lo tenía activado.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunto Naruto.

-Porque he acompañando a Himiko a su casa- dijo Susumu.

-Del campo de entrenamiento a la casa de Himiko hay uno 40 minutos si tenemos en cuenta que te paraste a pelear con un ninja borracho ya son 1 hora pero tú llegas 2 horas y media mas tarde ¿qué ha pasado en es hora y media?- dijo Naruto serio.

-Estuve hablando con Himiko de un asunto muy importante y además de casa de Himiko aquí hay media hora asi que si echamos cuentas solo he llegado una hora tarde- dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Vele digamos que ese asunto esta zanjado pero ahora hablemos de otro- Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿por qué dejaste inconsciente a ese ninja?- dijo Naruto para finalizar.

-Bueno, pues te cuento, Himiko y yo íbamos tranquilamente comprando lo que faltaba en su casa para hacer el desayuno del día siguiente cuando ese ninja dijo: "Mira lo que tenemos aquí si es el sobrino de la traidora", y yo pasando de él como me dijiste que hiciera le dijo a Himiko: "Niña a mi me daría vergüenza de ir acompañada de un mierda sin honor familiar", y yo seguía pasando pero Himiko exploto y le dijo: "Pues a mí me daría vergüenza llamarme ninja y andar bebido y mintiéndome con la gente que ni siquiera se mete contigo", y el ninja cabreado le cogió de la trenza a Himiko y la tiro al suelo y yo no pude contenerme mas y le partí la cara y no hay mas- dijo Susumu.

-Vale, me lo creo pero la próxima vez no le mande al hospital tan grave ¿Vale, Susumu-chan?- le dijo Naruto cariñosamente – bueno ahora dúchate y vete a dormir- dijo señalando el baño.

Cuando Susumu estaba ya listo para dormir, acostado en su cama, descubrió una cosa, que no podía dormir y que el recuerdo del beso anterior le tubo desvelado a altas horas de la madrugada.

En otro lugar Hebi veía el amanecer…

Juugo estaba hablando con sus amigos los pajaritos mientras que Karin intentaba colgarse del cuello de Sasuke sin mucho éxito y Suigetsu se reía cada vez que Karin se metía un golpe contra el suelo. El día transcurría "normal" hasta que Juugo dijo:

-Sasuke-samma tengo noticias de Akatsuki- dijo poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke.

-Pues dime que tienes- dijo Sasuke con su tono de frialdad usual del Uchiha.

-Los pájaros me han informado que han visto dos individuos con capas negras y nubes rojas en el pueblo de Nihoare que no esta muy lejos de aquí quizás si nos ponemos en marcha lleguemos a tiempo- dijo Juugo.

-Pues ya habéis yodo recoged todo, nos vamos a Nihoare- dijo Sasuke.

Una vez recogido el campamento Hebi se dirige a la aldea donde Akatsuki apareció de entre las sombras.

En Nihoare…

En una habitación de una tranquila posada, una joven oji-jade intenta levantar a un sexy moreno:

-Venga Itachi levanta ya es de día y quiero ir de compras para quitarme esta ropa tan negra- decía Sakura quitándole las sabanas a la cama de Itachi.

-Mama cinco minutos mas- decía en tono aniñado.

-Yo no soy tu madre Itachi- dijo Sakura ya harta del mismo numerito todos los santos días, ella intentaba levantarlo y él le decía: "Cinco minutos mas mama" y siempre igual.

-Vale, vale ya me despierto pero me puedes decir ¿para que me necesitas a mi?- dijo Itachi restregándose los ojos.

-Bueno primero porque te tengo que hacer las curas de los ojos, segundo por que tu tienes todo el dinero y tercero porque tu vas a llevar las bolsas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sakura preparándose para curarle los ojos acercando una bandeja que ella ya tenia preparada con todo lo necesario.

Cuando Sakura termino de curarle los ojos a Itachi, este hizo de nuevo el henge para que nadie le descubriera y bajaron a desayunar. Cuando terminaron se fueron de compras por las tiendas de Nihoare.

Encontraron una tienda que vendían kimonos y entraron, adentro Sakura eligió tres kimonos: el primero era completamente blanco con flores de Sakura bordadas y el obi de un azul celeste, el segundo era rojo con las mangas haciendo una escala de color de rojo a rosa con el obi verde a juego con sus ojos y el tercero era de color de color verde esmeralda con el obi de color negro.

Después de comprar todo lo que quería Sakura y algunas plantas medicinales volvieron a la posada a descansar.

Mientras en las calles de Nihoare…

Un moreno y su equipo buscaban una posada donde pasar la noche cuando vieron el cartel de una, en él ponía "Posada Taeki".

Continuara…

-Bueno, esto se pone interesante, ¿vedad Itachi-kun?- dijo Momo.

-Si, mucho- dijo Itachi.

-Bueno, quería despedirme de todos mis lectores y quería deciros que a partir de ahora la cosa va a ponerse interesante, sobre todo, por la escena del reencuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke, si queréis que ponga lemon a de otra forma porque no os gusta decídmelo porque lo tengo escrito pero si alguien quiere que lo marque de alguna forma especial para no leerlo me lo dice enviándome un rewie y yo lo resalto para que lo distinga, ¿vale? Y de todas formas enviadme rewies para inspirarme que a veces el cuerpo perfecto de Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Gaara no es suficiente para mí y me quedo bloqueada, por eso si queréis que lo suba más rápido los capítulos enviadme rewies y yo feliz y contenta escribo a todo lo que da y hasta fundo el ordenador de casa para escribirlos rápido y para probarlo tengo a Itachi ¿verdad?- dijo Momo convencida.

-Si, es capaz, si les enviáis por lo menos cinco rewies en este capitulo y si le enviáis diez hasta es capaz de acabar dos capítulos en una semana y subirlos asi que os animo a enviarle rewies- dijo Itachi.

-Bueno, Itachi y yo tenemos que hacer muchas cosas asi que hasta la próxima el siguiente capítulo se llama "el reencuentro y los malabares de Sakura" ya descubriréis la razón de que se llame asi, nos despedimos, Jaa ne- dijo Momo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Se abre el telón y se ve a una Momo muy afectada y a Naruto intentado consolarla:

-Venga Momo no pasa nada ya veras como te perdonan- decía Naruto.

-Snif, es que si Akira no se hubiera roto, snif- decía Momo.

-Venga eso no fue culpa tuya, venga anímate que has podido terminar el fic mas rápido de lo que hubiera terminado alguien con un ordenador roto- decía Naruto intentando que Momo dejase de llorar a mares –venga que hay que presentar el fic- dijo Naruto.

-Preséntalo tu, yo me voy a ahogar las penas con mi Itachi, ¡Itachi, Akira se ha roto!- decía Momo mientras se echaba a llorar en los brazos de Itachi.

-Bueno la autora se ha tenido que ausentar porque esta muy afectada y si os lo preguntáis quien es Akira pues os lo explico, Akira es el mote que le puso a su ordenador y mientras ella estaba poniéndose a escribir el fic Akira hizo, palabras textuales de la autora, Plooff y no volvió a encenderse y desde eso ha estado pidiendo favores a sus amigos para que le dejasen escribir el siguiente capitulo en sus ordenadores- dijo Naruto terminando su explicación –por favor perdonar la espera, ahora sin mas dilación el siguiente capitulo de la vía de Sakura- dijo Naruto cerrando el telón.

-Quietos, paraos todos se te ha olvidado decir que cuando mi nombre, Itachi, aparezca entra comillas es que estoy en el cuerpo de Hioka- decía Itachi antes de que el telón y de que lo cubriera.

Se vuelve a abrir el telón…

Capitulo 4: el reencuentro y los malabares de Sakura.

Sakura estaba preparando las medicinas necesarias para curar los ojos de Itachi. Ella siempre se levantaba antes que el para tenerlo todo listo. Estaba terminando de prepararlo todo cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba agua caliente para hervir una de las hierbas medicinales y bajo a pedirle un poco a Naoki, ya que ella se encargaba de preparar el desayuno y ya debería de estar haciéndolo. No se molesto en vestirse bajo con la yukata de dormir, total todos menos Itachi eran mujeres.

Bajo por las escaleras y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a recepción se abrió la puerta dejando pasa a un hombre con una gran espada que reconoció como la de Zabuza. Detrás de él entraron un peli-plateo y una pelirroja y por ultimo un pelinegro al que ella bien conocía. Al reconocerle, en vez de seguir e ir a pedirle el agua a Naoki, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y fue a despertar a Itachi pero este empezaba con el mismo numerito de todas las mañanas:

-Cinco minutos mas mama- dijo Itachi.

-Itachi ahora no ahí abajo esta Sasuke con Hebi- Itachi al oír esto se levanto lo mas rápido que podía.

-¿Qué has dicho?¿No será una treta para que me levante mas rápido?- dijo Itachi con un tono severo.

-No pero viendo lo rápido que te has levantado quizás debería utilizarla- dijo Sakura olvidándose de lo que había visto abajo.

-Entonces ¿de verdad que esta mi hermano abajo?- dijo Itachi preocupándose.

-Pues si lo vi entrar, no se si se hospedara aquí pero si lo hace la llevamos claras- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno lo primero seguir con el teatrillo del hermano y la hermana y si el quiere hablar contigo ya sabes estas en una misión en la que debes custodiar y curar las dolencias del hijo de un señor feudal de unas tierras de la Villa de la Hierba- dijo Itachi intentando crear un plan lo mas rápido posible porque Sakura no estaba para crear panes maestros en ese momento.

-De acuerdo pero ¿no seria mas lógico que estuviésemos en la Villa de la Hierba- dijo Sakura- además es mas lógico que le pidiesen ayuda a su misma villa- pero fue interrumpida por Itachi.

-Piensa un poco Sakura, tu eres la mejor medí-nin conocida desde Tsunade y yo necesito curas muy especiales y además soy el hijo de un señor feudal no debería tener lo mejor- dijo Itachi.

-Ah ya entiendo, bueno voy a vestirme y bajo por el agua caliente que necesito para curarte así que no te me duermas otra vez que te conozco- fue a poner dirección a su habitación cuando la mano de Hioka le detuvo- anda si te has transformado ya- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Bueno si han venido nuevos huéspedes eso significa que alguna de esas dos vendrá a avisarnos y además no te molestes en vestirte, espera que me ponga a tu altura- dijo cogiendo una silla- te voy a arreglar para que mi hermanito vea lo que se esta perdiendo por ir detrás de mi- dijo arreglando la yukata para que dejase ver un escote mas amplio y le soltaba el pelo para que se viera como si se acabase de levantar y no se hubiese dado cuenta- ala ya estas lista- dijo Itachi muy orgulloso de cómo había quedado Sakura.

-Pero ¿Itachi esto no es demasiado?- dijo Sakura sonrojándose al mirarse en un espejo.

-No, es lo justo y necesario para que sepa lo que tiene que saber- dijo Itachi.

-Tu si que eres un pesador- dijo Sakura burlonamente dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Claro los Uchihas siempre hemos destacado por eruditos- dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta para ver a Sakura- me ha dejado solo- dijo poniendo cara triste.

Abajo en recepción…

Sasuke y sus subordinados estaban esperando que alguien apareciese, ya cansada esperar la única chica del grupo decidió hablar:

-Ohayo gozaimasu, ¿hay alguien que nos pueda atender?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, enseguida voy- dijo Naoki desde el comedor- ohayo, ¿en que puedo servirles?- dijo con amabilidad.

-Pues si, queremos 3 habitaciones- dijo la del pelo rojo pero enseguida alguien le interrumpió.

-Mejor 4 habitaciones, si es posible- dijo el moreno.

-Claro, 4 habitaciones- dijo cogiendo 4 llaves y el libro de clientes- si es tan amable me firma el libro de cliente poniendo su nombre y su firma- finalizo Naoki.

-De acuerdo- dijo el moreno escribiendo su nombre pero una dulce voz proveniente de las escaleras que el conocía a la perfección.

-¿Naoki-sama cuando tengas tiempo podrías darme algo de agua bien caliente para la cura de mi hermano?- dijo Sakura bajando por las escaleras.

Sasuke al oír la voz dejo de escribir en el libro y se dio la vuelta para ver a una pelirrosa con una simple yukata para dormir algo holgada, que dejaba ver un escote muy sugerente, y de ojos verdes bajar despreocupadamente por las escaleras. Los subordinados de Sasuke al ver la cara que se le quedo a Sasuke al darse la vuelta también se dieron la vuelta y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban se quedaron tan anonadados por el aspecto rebelde y angelical a la vez que mostraba Sakura pero ese anonadamiento fue roto por la voz de Naoki.

-Claro Namae-sama enseguida se la preparo- dijo Naoki mostrando una sonrisa amable.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke totalmente embelesado con la imagen de Sakura.

-¿Conoce usted a Namae-sama?- dijo Naoki curiosa.

Al oír esto Sakura se acerco donde estaban Sasuke y los otros y antes de que el pudiera contestar ella dijo:

-Sasuke-san cuanto has cambiado casi no te había reconocido, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Sakura con su sonrisa habitual- que sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ya que era consciente de que si se agachaba mucho se le vería mas de lo que ella quería.

Gracias al arreglo de Itachi aunque se inclinara lo mínimo se le vería mas de lo que ella desearía enseñar y eso no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Sasuke y de sus dos subordinados.

-Yo también me alegro de verte casi no te reconocía has crecido mucho- dijo Sasuke siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno señores y señorita si son tan amables de esperar un momentito para que yo le traiga el agua a Namae-sama- dijo Naoki.

-No nos importa esperar- dijo Sasuke.

-Arigatô, Namae-sama enseguida le traigo el agua- dijo Naoki.

-Dômo arigatô Naoki-sama- dijo Sakura.

Naoki fue a por el agua y cuando desapareció por la puerta del comedor Sasuke habló:

-¿Sakura que haces aquí?- dijo Sasuke con tono serio y autoritario.

-Yo estoy en una misión Sasuke y te agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos ya que yo no me meteré en los tuyos y ni siquiera te preguntare la razón de que estés en este pueblo- dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos y poniendo un tono serio.

-No nos entrometeremos pero…- Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sakura le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible para los demás pero que entre ellos tenia un significado ya que lo solían utilizar cuando estaban de misión con Kakashi.

Naoki entro con el agua caliente en una tetera y se acercaba a ellos. La pelirroja que hasta aquel momento había estado en silencio se agarro al brazo de Sasuke y le dijo:

-¿Sasuke-kun quien esta pelo chicle?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naoki le estaba dando la tetera con el agua caliente a Sakura y una vez en sus manos estuvo a punto de tirarsela a la zorra que se atrevía a tocar a su Sasuke-kun y encima se metía con ella pero se tranquilizo al ver el gesto de desagrado y como se soltó del agarre Sasuke.

-Ya suéltame Karin y no le llames así- dijo Sasuke muy mosqueado.

-Pero es que no has visto que color de pelo mas feo tiene y además es una frentona- dijo Karin desesperando a Sakura que se fue para no matar a Karin como la había llamado Sasuke.

-Señorita no debe meterse con la gente que no se ha metido con usted- dijo Naoki al ver la reacción de Sakura- ahora si son tan amables me siguen a sus habitaciones- dijo señalando las escaleras por donde subía Sakura.

Sasuke y los demás siguieron a Naoki. Sakura iba delante reteniendo las ganas de matar a la zorra que intentaba agarrase al brazo de Sasuke y a la vez poniéndose mas nerviosa por las miradas hambrientas de Sasuke y los dos que lo acompañaban que echaban sobre su cuerpo cubierto por la fin yukata. Cuando Sakura llego a la puerta de su habitación saco la llave y entro sin mediar palabra dejando a los demás en el pasillo.

-Bueno casi se me había olvidado presentarme, me llamo Naoki Mutsuwa y junto a mi abuela, Hiroko Mutsuwa llevamos esta posada- dijo con una sonrisa- si son tan amables me gustaría saber sus nombres para poder llamarlos por ellos ¿me los pueden decir?- dijo con un tono de amabilidad impresionante.

-Claro, yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y estos son Karin- dijo señalando a la lapa que se acababa de quitar del brazo- Suigetsu- señalando a un hombre con diente de tiburón y una espada grande- y Juugo- dijo señalando por ultimo a un hombre de pelo plateado.

-Encantada de conocerlos a todos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ah casi se me olvidaba les quería pedir que no hagan mucho ruido porque el hermano de Namae-sama esta enfermo y necesita mucha tranquilidad y descanso y si son tan amables pues les estaríamos muy agradecidos tanto como Namae-sama como nosotras- dijo Naoki.

-No se preocupe no haremos ruido- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno esta es la primera habitación- dijo abriendo la puerta- tiene un baño y una cama y además en la parte de atrás hay unos baños termales perteneciente a la posada si quieren usarlos pues se lo dejo a su elección- dijo Naoki-¿quién se queda con esta habitación?- dijo mostrando la llave.

Fue Sasuke quien la cogió además de porque no tenia mas ganas de ser amable le venia bien porque era la habitación que estaba en frente de la de Sakura y eso le convenía.

-Pues yo me quedo aquí, vosotros elegid habitación- dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Pues síganme que le enseño las otras habitaciones- dijo Naoki dejando a Sasuke solo en la habitación.

Los otros tres eligieron sus habitaciones así: en la primera que estaba al lado de la de Sasuke estaba Karin, en la siguiente Suigetsu y la habitación que quedaba libre al lado de la de Sakura estaba Juugo.

En la habitación de Sakura y Itachi…

Sakura entro y se encontró que Itachi ya convertido en Hioka se había quedado durmiendo sobre el sofá y decidió gastarle una pequeña broma, ya estaba harta de que siempre le pasase lo mismo ella lo despertaba y el se volvía a dormir era injusto. Sakura hizo un henge y se convierto en Sasuke y se dispuso a despertarlo:

-Itachi maldito traidor como te atreves a retener a Sakura contra su voluntad- dijo Sakura cogiendo a Itachi por el cuello de la camisa.

-No es cierto- se despertó de golpe.

Sakura al ver la forma en que se había despertado no pudo evitar echarse a reír y deshizo el henge. Itachi no se lo tomo muy bien el que estaba soñando con los angelitos y un demonio le despierta.

-¿Qué te a echo gracia verme como me cagaba encima?- dijo Itachi serio pero en el cuerpo de Hioka parecía un niño cabreado porque no le devolvían el juguete.

-Pobre te han asustado- dijo acariciándole la cara dulcemente haciendo que Itachi se calmarse- eso te pasa por no hacer caso, te dije que no te durmieras- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué se lo ha tragado?- dijo Itachi ya dejando el otro tema.

-Pues si, además tu arreglo me ha ayudado bastante- dijo Sakura poniéndose bien la yukata.

-Ves te lo dije- dijo Itachi sentándose en un silla.

-Prepárate que te voy ha hacer las curas- dijo Sakura sacando la bandeja de la habitación de Itachi.

Sakura se acerco a Itachi empezó a curarle los ojos concentrando su chacra verde en sus manos. Cuando terminó de curarle los ojos a Itachi dejo de brotar el chacra verde de las manos de Sakura.

-Itachi ya puedes abrir los ojos- tomo unas hierbas molidas y las echo en el agua caliente-tomate esto te calmara un poco el dolor- dijo dándole la taza de te de hierbas.

-De acuerdo pero debes dejar de llamarme Itachi aunque estemos en la habitación puede que nos oigan y sospechen- dijo Itachi tomándose el te de hierbas.

-Esta bien, voy a vestirme, tu baja a desayunar- dijo Sakura.

-Oye- dijo Itachi llamando la atención de Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sakura.

-Ponte el kimono blanco- dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué te ha dado hoy para controlar lo que me pongo o como debo de llevarlo?- dijo Sakura ya harta.

-No es eso, es que con ese kimono estas muy guapa y ayuda a que tengas un aspecto mas angelical de la que tienes- dijo Itachi formándose una sonrisa malévola- y además si Sasuke nos descubre siempre podemos utilizar tu aspecto para que yo pueda escapar- dijo riéndose bajito.

-Que gracioso- véase el tono de sarcasmo en la frase-largo, me pondré el kimono si así te vas mas rápido- dijo Sakura.

-Vale, me voy a desayunar- dijo Itachi.

Cuando Itachi salió por la puerta, vio una escena que le causo gracia. En la puerta de enfrente, donde dormía Sasuke, una pelirroja llamaba a la puerta causando mucho ruido y el de adentro no abría, es mas pasaba rotundamente de su persona.

-Sasuke-kun ven a desayunar conmigo- decía la pelirroja.

-Te he dicho que no Karin, vete pesada- decía el de detrás de la puerta.

-Emm, ¿Puedo ayudar?- dijo "Itachi".

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Karin.

-Soy el que duerme en esa habitación, me llamo Hioka Namae- dijo "Itachi" moldeándose a su faceta de niño bueno y educado.

-Ah, eres el hermano de esa- dijo Karin con un tono de desprecio.

-De Sakura, pues si soy su hermano pequeño, y me gustaría que no hicieses tanto ruido, molesta sabes- dijo "Itachi" empezando a mosquearse- si quieres puedo ayudarte a que ese Sasuke salga si así dejas de hacer tanto ruido- dijo finalizando.

-¿Y como vas a hacer eso?- dijo Karin sin creérselo.

-Pues así- dijo "Itachi" llamando a la puerta- Oiga Sasuke-san porque no baja a desayunar, en el comedor siempre nos reunimos todos y así yo podría dormir un poco después de desayunar porque esta no parece que va ha dejar de llamar a su puerta hasta que baje- dijo finalizando su explicación.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke:

-¿Sakura también va estar allí?- dijo Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Pues claro, me ha dicho que iba a bajar a desayunar cuando termine de vestirse- dijo "Itachi" con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Sasuke.

-Me llamo Hioka Namae, encantado y ahora- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Karin-tu dejaras de hacer ruido, ¿vale?- dijo "Itachi".

-Vale- dijo Karin.

"Itachi" bajo por las escaleras mas contento que unas pascuas ya que había hecho que su hermano saliera de la habitación con solo insinuar que la pelirrosa estaría en la misma habitación que él. Cuando llego al piso de abajo fue hacia la puerta del comedor pero en vez de entrar se quedo en la puerta para esperar a Sakura.

Mientras en el segundo piso…

-¿Vamos a desayunar o que?- dijo Sasuke con tono serio.

-Si vamos, es que me he quedado impresionada, al final has salido gracias al niño ese- dijo Karin enganchándose en el brazo de Sasuke.

-Suéltame, que vaya a desayunar no significa que vaya por ti así que…- pero cuando iba a terminar la frase la puerta de enfrente se abrió.

De la habitación salía una angelical Sakura con el pelo recogido en una larga cola dejando sueltos dos largos mechones. Tal y como le había dicho Itachi llevaba el kimono blanco con flores de Sakura bordadas y se veía realmente preciosa. Sasuke al oír la puerta abrirse por instinto se dio la vuelta para ver la imagen que le dejo atontado de nuevo. Tal fue el atontamiento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Karin se volvió a enganchar a su brazo como una lapa y con su voz irritante le dijo:

-¿Sasuke-kun nos vamos ya a desayunar?- dijo Karin.

-Vale- dijo mientras era arrastrado prácticamente por Karin.

Sakura al ver esta escena paso por al lado mostrando una sonrisa que en el fondo guardaba toda la rabia y las ganas de matar a la zorra de Karin.

En la puerta del comedor…

"Itachi" esperaba a Sakura en la puerta y cuando la vio enseguida noto que algo le había sentado mal pero después de eso vio a Sasuke intentando quitarse a una lapa del brazo y cuando la soltó entro en el comedor seguido de cierta lapa. Cuando se aseguro que nadie podría oírlos pregunto a Sakura:

-¿Sakura-chan que te pasa?- pero no tuvo ya que esta se había ido y entrado en el comedor.

En el comedor había dos grandes mesas con sus respectivas sillas. "Itachi" entro y vio como Sasuke le decía a Sakura que se sentase en la misma mesa que Hebi y ella aceptaba pero en vez de sentarse al lado de Sasuke como el pensaba se sentó dejando una asiento libre entre ella y Sasuke. "Itachi" se acerco y la voz de Sakura le dijo:

-Hioka ven, siéntate- dijo dando una pequeños golpecitos en la silla vacía entre Sasuke y ella.

-Vale- y se sentó donde le ordenaron.

Todos estaban en silencio esperando el desayuno hasta que Sasuke habló:

-Sakura no sabia que tenias un hermano- dijo Sasuke intentando romper el hielo.

-Es que no hablo mucho de él- dijo Sakura.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y eso le estaba dando mucho tiempo para pensar a "Itachi". Cuando llevaba un rato pensando se acordó de la mala jugada que le había hecho pasar Sakura esta mañana y se le ocurrió una cosa para vengarse de Sakura. "Itachi" sabia que Sakura tenia mucha imaginación y tenia también mucha rapidez buscando escapadas y esa cualidad es la que debía usar para salir del lío que le iba a meter.

-One-san no sabia que conocías a un Uchiha- dijo "inocentemente".

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Uchiha?- dijo Sasuke intrigado por saber el por que.

-Muy fácil el clan Uchiha tiene la manía de poner su símbolo hasta en la sopa- dijo simplemente "Itachi".

-Así que por el símbolo de mi espalda- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues si- dijo "Itachi".

Naoki estaba sirviendo el desayuno y lo escucho todo y dijo:

-Vaya parece que su hermano se esta recuperando de su lesión de los ojos- dijo Naoki a Sakura.

-Si hasta yo me sorprendo con la rapidez que se recupera- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Nee one-san no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿de que conoces a este hombre? Venga dímelo- dijo "Itachi" viendo que Sakura se iba por cerros de Úbeda.

-He pues- dijo Sakura pensando algo muy rápido y se le ocurrió una muy buena- pues lo conozco de cuando estuve estudiando medicina en Konoha y le tuve que curar solo de eso- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Anda, no lo sabia- dijo "Itachi" fastidiado porque Sakura se había librado fácilmente.

Todos empezaron a comer el desayuno en silencio. Poco a poco el silencio se estaba haciendo incomodo hasta que Sasuke dijo:

-Sakura cuando terminemos de desayunar me gustaría hablar contigo para recordar viejos tiempos y eso ¿querrías venir conmigo a dar un paseo y mientras hablamos?- dijo Sasuke con su tono frío de siempre.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho- dijo Sakura con su típica sonrisa.

Karin miraba a Sakura y a Sasuke. No le gustaba nada que esa tal Sakura se tomase tantas confianzas con Sasuke y ahora encima Sasuke le invitaba a pasear. Sakura estaba un poco incomoda ya que Karin le echaba miradas asesinas casi todo el rato desde que Sasuke hablo y no podía mas que contener las ganas de decirle "pero tu que coño miras tanto" pero debía parecer una señorita de alta sociedad y ellas no dicen tal cosa.

Cuando terminaron Sasuke se levanto y puso dirección a Sakura que estaba hablando con "Itachi":

-Hioka ve a la habitación y descansa y dentro de dos horas te tomas las pastillas que hay encima de la mesa ¿vale? Aunque no creo que tarde tanto- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-De acuerdo one-san- dijo "Itachi" y saliendo por la puerta del comedor.

Sasuke aprovecho para hablarle a Sakura:

-¿Dejas a un niño solo al que debes proteger?- dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

-No lo dejo solo, arriba ya hay uno de mis compañeros del ANBU y se quedara con el hasta que sienta mi chacra entrar por la puerta- dijo Sakura riéndose de la cara que se le había quedado a Sasuke- nos vamos- dijo finalizando.

-Eh, si vamos- dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la posada y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño parque muy solitario. Cuando llegaron Sakura empezó a hablar ya que veía que Sasuke no se atrevía a decir lo que estaba pensado:

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me subo en un columpio- dijo Sakura sentándose en uno y empezando a columpiándose lentamente.

-Pareces una niña- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno me mantengo joven- dijo Sakura riendo.

-No has cambiado nada- dijo Sasuke.

-Te equivocas, he cambiado pero no se nota a primera vista- dijo Sakura seria- venga me lo vas a preguntar o no- dijo alentando a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sasuke.

-Estoy cumpliendo una misión en la que debo cuidar a un niño con un padre muy rico y al que debo curar sus ojos por eso estoy aquí- dijo Sakura- venga eso no era lo que me ibas a preguntar porque eso ya lo habías deducido desde el primer momento ¿verdad?- dijo volviendo a columpiarse.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura. Sakura se levanto y miro a Sasuke intentando averiguar que era lo que pensaba. Sasuke cogió dulcemente la barbilla de Sakura y le dio un dulce beso a Sakura en los labios. Cuando se separaron se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

-Te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Sasuke en un tono muy dulce.

Sakura abrazo a Sasuke que le correspondió el abrazo y ella le dijo:

-Yo también te he echado de menos Sasuke-kun- dijo sin separarse en ningún momento.

-Es raro ¿no?- dijo Sasuke.

-El que- dijo Sakura sin saber el que.

-Pues que el –kun solo suena bien si tu lo dices- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante dándole otro beso a Sakura.

Cuando se separaron Sakura le pregunto lo que le carcomía por dentro:

-¿Sasuke-kun quien es esa tal Karin?- dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues, por nada, solo quiero saber quien es a quien voy a asesinar por llamarme pelo chicle antes de que haga lo que estoy pensando- dijo Sakura.

-¿Asesinar? No será que estas celosa- dijo Sasuke.

-Yo celosa que va- dijo Sakura.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura por la cintura y la beso. Cuando se separaron Sasuke dijo:

-Solo es una prisionera de Orochimaru que libere y cuando descubrí que tenia una línea sucesoria que me podía ser útil me la lleve conmigo, nada mas- dijo Sasuke besando de nuevo a Sakura pero una voz desagradable les separo.

-Tu zorra sepárate de él o te matare- decía la dueña de la voz.

Cuando se volvieron a ver de quien era esa voz vieron a Karin preparada para luchar. Sasuke iba a pedirles explicación a Karin, Sakura le detuvo y hablo ella:

-Tu eres Karin ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura tranquila.

-Si y tu zorra quítale las manos a mi Sasuke-kun- dijo exasperándose aun mas.

-Haber 1ª cosa: no me digas zorra y 2ª cosa: yo veo tres posibles soluciones para este "problema": 1ª solución: que hablemos como personas educadas, 2ª solución: que luchemos, y la 3ª solución: es que dejemos a Sasuke decidir con cual se queda, de todas formas yo se el resultado de las tres- dijo Sakura.

-Pues si me das estas tres posibilidades elijo pelear- dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-Pues entonces luchemos- dijo Sakura separándose de Sasuke y acercándose un poca a Karin.

-Ponte en guardia- dijo Karin sorprendida porque Sakura estaba quieta con las manos en la espalda.

-Ya estoy en guardia- dijo Sakura.

Karin no espero mas y fue corriendo hacia Sakura con un puño levantado pero ella lo esquivo sin moverse mucho cogiéndole la mano poniéndose en la espalda y tirándola a Karin al suelo y sentándose encima evitando cualquier movimiento.

-Te rindes o te parto el brazo- dijo Sakura apretando mas el agarre.

-Ah, suéltame me haces daño- dijo Karin.

-Di que te rindes y no te lo romperé el brazo- dijo Sakura.

-Vale, vale me rindo pero suéltame- dijo Karin.

Sakura le soltó el brazo a Karin y se levanto de encima de ella.

-Te crees que esto acaba aquí- dijo Karin sacando unos kunais y tirándoselos a Sakura que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y con un solo movimiento de la mano paro los kunais y los lanzo contra Karin con tal fuerza que clavo los kunais en un árbol arrastrando a Karin contra el árbol y atrapándola sin dejarla hacer ningún movimiento. Sakura se acerco a Karin y le dijo:

-Eres débil, entrénate mas o te echara como a un perro- dijo Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke se iba acercar a Sakura apareció un ANBU entre los dos.

-Jefa tenemos que hablar- dijo el ANBU.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sakura desapareciendo junto a él.

Sasuke se acerco a Karin y la libero. Después se fue y dejo a Karin hay alucinando.

En un puente…

El ANBU y Sakura estaban hablando.

-Itachi deshaz el henge y dime porque has aparecido ahí- dijo Sakura seria.

-Sakura-chan como se te ocurre intentar matar a esa pobre niñata- dijo Itachi deshaciendo el henge.

-Se lo merecía por interrumpirnos- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno nos vemos en la habitación y me cuentas- dijo Itachi convirtiéndose en Hioka.

-Maruja- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta mirando al río que había bajo el puente.

Por otro lado…

Sasuke iba dirección a la posada cuando vio a Sakura en un puente ensimismada viendo como el agua del río que pasaba por debajo corría sin preocupación. Sakura por su parte no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke hasta que se acerco a ella y le hablo.

-¿No te habías ido con ese ANBU?- dijo Sasuke.

-Umm, Sasuke-kun, si me había ido con Tôru- dijo Sakura.

-Eres mas fuerte- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno en ese tiempo me he dedicado a entrenarme, tenia a gente que proteger- dijo Sakura con un deje de melancolía.

-¿A quien querías proteger?- dijo Sasuke con curiosidad.

-A Naruto y a mi sobrino- dijo Sakura.

-¿Tienes un sobrino?- dijo Sasuke.

-Si tiene 14 años pronto cumplirá los 15- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No sabia que tuvieras un hermano- dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Sakura.

-Bueno, tenia, ya no vive, murió hace 12 años junto a su esposa en el viaje de vuelta de una misión en la que habían cumplido con total éxito pero le tendieron una emboscada unos ninjas mas fuertes que ellos, Susumu solo tenia 4 años y desde eso vivió con mis padres y conmigo pero desde hace 4 años vive conmigo en mi casa- dijo Sakura muy triste.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke.

-Porque mis padres murieron después de que yo cumpliera los 15 años y el vino a vivir conmigo ya que con 11 años no se les permite vivir a los menores solos si tienen algún familiar vivo y yo seguía viva- dijo Sakura.

-No sabia que tus padres habían muerto- dijo Sasuke.

-No pasa nada, eso pertenece al pasado ahora lo que importa es que Susumu no lo pase mas mal de lo necesario- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sakura no hemos podido hablar con toda la tranquilidad que pretendía desde un principio porque no vienes esta noche a mi habitación y hablamos mas tranquilos- dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, adiós Sasuke-kun tengo que comprar un par de cosas y me he entretenido mucho- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Vale, adiós- dijo Sasuke desapareciendo de delante de Sakura con una bola de humo.

Sakura se fue y compro un par de hierbas que se le habían acabado para las curas de Itachi y volvió a la posada. Una vez en la habitación se encontró otra vez a "Itachi" durmiendo, este se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo sino estaba Sakura cerca para impedirlo.

-Itachi despierta- dijo Sakura.

-Ya esta la cena- dijo "Itachi" con los ojos cerrados.

-No pero te tengo que contar un par de cosas- dijo Sakura.

De repente "Itachi" se levanto y abrió los ojos. Sakura se quedo alucinada era la primera vez que veía a "Itachi" tan despierto, "sin duda este tiene alma de Maruja" pensó Sakura al ver la reacción de "Itachi".

-¿Qué me tienes que contar?- dijo "Itachi".

-Pues, esta noche cuando terminemos de cenar iré a la habitación de Sasuke para…- pero "Itachi" le interrumpió.

-Vaya te vas a dar el primer paso- dijo "Itachi" con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Sakura.

-Pues que vas a meterte en su cama cuando este durmiendo para hacer…- dijo "Itachi" pero siendo interrumpido por Sakura.

-Pero que dices pervertido- dijo Sakura sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Ah, es que no vais ha hacer…- pero no pudo terminar pues recibió un zape de Sakura.

-Calla pedazo de pervertido- dijo Sakura poniéndose mas roja si es posible.

-Pues explícame, no es que culpa mía que yo piense cosas cuando no son- dijo rascándose el chichón de la cabeza.

-Si tu no me hubieras interrumpido antes y te hubieras callado cuando yo te intentaba explicar- dijo Sakura ya mas tranquila.

-¿Quién, yo? Niña debes estar bromeando- dijo "Itachi" como si lo de antes no hubiera pasado.

-Ya me harte, me voy ha dar un baño- dijo Sakura entrando en su habitación.

-Noooo, cuenta por favor no me dejes con la intriga- dijo "Itachi" enganchándose al kimono de Sakura como un niño pequeño.

-¿Te vas ha callar hasta que yo termine de explicarme?- dijo Sakura.

-Si, me callare pero cuéntame- dijo "Itachi".

-pues te explico, iré esta noche a su habitación por que el me lo pidió pero no voy ha hacer todo lo que tu piensas el me dijo que fuera ha hablar con el porque antes nos habían interrumpido- dijo Sakura quedándose en silencio.

-¿Ya puedo hablar?- dijo "Itachi".

-Si-

-No sabia que mi hermanito fuera tan lanzado- dijo "Itachi" con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-De que hablas, eres como Kakashi, seguro que si os mandasen a una misión juntos os haríais los mejores amigos del mundo, tu con tus ideas raras y el con sus libritos "educativos"- dijo Sakura intentando no cabrearse.

-Bueno, si te digo la verdad ya hicimos un par de misiones juntos cuando estábamos en el ANBU y me enseño un par de ejemplares de sus libritos como dices tu- dijo "Itachi" tacándose la barbilla con los dedos en signo de que estaba recordando algo.

-Me voy ha dar un baño en las termas, después nos vemos- dijo Sakura.

-¿Pero has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?- dijo "Itachi".

-Si, si algo sobre…- y cerro la puerta.

-No me a escuchado, bueno a dormir- dijo "Itachi" acostándose en el sofá.

Toda la mañana y la tarde siguió con su "normalidad", porque si se le puede llamar normalidad a una Sakura intentando no matar a Karin y a u "Itachi" haciéndose pasar por un niño inocente que hacia amigo de las posaderas que no paraban de suspirar y de decir: "Es encantador" o "Es una monada" o cosas así. El caso es que la hora de la cena llego muy pronto con las peleas, suplicas y gritos de Hebi. Sakura e "Itachi" estaban alucinados con la paciencia que tenia Sasuke, en dos ocasiones, hasta llegaron a pensar que tenia una parte autista que solo activaba cuando estaba con su equipo pero eso lo dejaron de pensar cuando vieron que una vena de la frente de Sasuke se hinchaba y finalizaba las peleas con una amenaza: "Callaros de una vez o le meto la Kusanagi por el culo a quien hable". Sakura y "Itachi" al oír esto estaban que no podían mas con la risa y hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse pero es que ni con Naruto se ponía así, en los años que los dos compartieron con Sasuke nunca le habían visto así, era impresionante.

Todos ya "tranquilos" y "serenados" esperaban en el comedor a que Naoki trajera la cena. Esa noche había ramen. Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar acordarse de un ninja comedor de ramen compulsivo que no había parado de comer ramen hasta que no se lo hubieran llevado a rastras o se hubiese puesto las botas.

La cena acabo y Sasuke se fue seguido de su "fiel perrito" llamado Karin. Después se fue Juugo y Suigetsu se quedo hablando con Naoki. "Itachi" y Sakura se fueron cuando paso un rato.

Subiendo por las escaleras vieron a Karin intentando entrar a la habitación de Sasuke y como este no le abría pegaba golpes en la puerta. "Itachi" al ver esto soltó:

-Si la rompes la pagas- y sin mas entro en la habitación.

Karin al ver a Sakura salió huyendo temiendo una nueva paliza.

En la habitación de Itachi y Sakura…

Sakura estaba hablando con Itachi que ya se había transformado en su verdadero yo.

-Itachi ya son las diez y media me voy- dijo Sakura poniendo dirección a la puerta.

-Ala, que te vaya bien y no hagas cosas malas- dijo Itachi con su típica sonrisa pervertida.

En el pasillo…

Sakura llamo a la puerta. La voz de Sasuke se oía dentro:

-Karin lárgate no voy a abrir- dijo Sasuke con tono serio.

-No soy Karin, soy Sakura- dijo Sakura.

Sasuke al oír eso abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Creía que eras Karin no para de molestar- dijo Sasuke apartándose de la puerta para que entrase Sakura.

-Ya veo- dijo entrando.

Sakura entro en la habitación. La verdad es que ella cuando Sasuke le pidió que fuera no estaba nerviosa pero gracias a las conversaciones que había tenido con Itachi se había puesto muy nerviosa y no se atrevía a habla pero menos mal que Sasuke parecía que estaba dispuesto a hablar mas que esta mañana.

-Sakura yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura a los ojos.

-¿El que?- dijo Sakura.

-¿Tu sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?- dijo desviando la mirada de la de Sakura- porque yo estoy tardando mucho en cumplir mi promesa y…- pero no siguió hablando porque Sakura le cogió del mentón para que le mirase.

-Sasuke-kun a mi no me importa esperar y no quiero que te preocupes por eso- dijo sonriéndole- yo soy paciente y puedo esperar, tu dedícate a tu venganza pero promete una cosa- dijo Sakura quebrándose su voz.

-Lo que quieras- dijo Sasuke.

-No mueras, llega sano y salvo a Konoha o al menos si te hieren que sea una herida que yo pueda curar ¿vale?- dijo Sakura echándose a llorar.

Sasuke al ver a Sakura llorar se le rompió el corazón. El no quería que sufriera, el quería que fuera feliz y ahora verla llorar era algo que no soportaba. Sasuke seco las lagrimas de Sakura y la beso en los labios, Sakura le respondió con gusto. Sasuke la fue guiando poco a poco hacia la cama y cuando llegaron tendió a Sakura con cuidado. Sakura por su parte paso sus brazo por el cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura para tomar aire pero no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besarle el cuello, a Sakura le correspondió con suspiros. Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura con un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado. Las manos de Sasuke viajaron por el cuerpo de Sakura. A Sasuke le empezaba a molestar la ropa de Sakura y sus manos fueron a para al obi de Sakura pero no podía quitarlo y de repente unas manos se pusieron donde las de Sasuke y desataron el obi dejando claro que Sakura lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Sasuke retiro el obi y lo tiro al suelo.

Sakura no se quedo atrás y abrió el haorí de Sasuke mientras Sasuke besaba toda la piel expuesta que podía. El calor en esa habitación subía cada vez mas y Sasuke estaba que no podía mas, su erección le mandaba pinchazo y Sakura no estaba mucho mejor. Sasuke le quito el sujetador a Sakura dejado ver unos pechos firmes y redondeados no muy grandes pero que cabían en las manos de quien se había proclamado su dueño. Sasuke se centro en aquellas dos redondeces era difícil no tocarlas, no lamerlas, no morderlas, Sakura le estaba volviendo loco con los gemidos que no podía evitar pronuncia cada vez que le proporcionaba una caricia.

Sakura sintió como las manos de Sasuke acariciaba su cuerpo a la vez que descendía hacia la ultima prenda que llevaba Sakura. Cuando Sasuke se la había quitado acaricio su intimida haciendo que Sakura susurrase su nombre. Sakura no aguantaba mas y llamo a Sasuke cuando este se puso a su altura le beso y le dijo:

-Sasuke-kun por favor, termínalo ya- dijo sonrojándose mas por lo que acababa de decir si era posible.

Sasuke al oír esto no pudo mas que contemplar la obra maestra que tenia bajo su cuerpo. Sakura era simplemente perfecta y el sentía que no se la merecía. Sasuke can ayuda de Sakura se quito los pantalones y guió su erección hacia la entrada de Sakura y la penetro con cuidado ya que estaba seguro de que Sakura era virgen y lo menos que quería era lastimarla. Sakura al sentir a Sasuke en su interior no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor que hizo que Sasuke parara.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- dijo Sasuke preocupado pero en contestación solo recibió un beso de Sakura.

Sasuke empezó a embestir suavemente a Sakura y poco a poco los gemidos y suspiros que los dos pronunciaban subieron de volumen. Sasuke besaba a Sakura y Sakura le correspondía. Era la primera vez para los dos y las sensaciones que experimentaban eran totalmente nuevas para ellos.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo mas rápidas y profundas cuando los dos sintieron que el clímax estaba cerca. Sakura susurraba el nombre de Sasuke y Sasuke había activado el Sharingan sin darse cuenta grabando todos los actos de Sakura y hasta mas ínfimo detalle del cuerpo de Sakura. Cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo Sasuke se dejo caer al lado de Sakura agarrandola del brazo para que se posara el su pecho. Sasuke beso a Sakura antes de caer el los brazos de Morfeo y le susurro al oído:

-Te amo- y así durmieron toda la noche abrazados.

Continuara… 

Se ve a una Momo un poco mas tranquila junto a Itachi y Naruto.

**-Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que Akira mi Akira se rompió hizo Plooff y no volvió a encenderse y gracias a un amigo que me dejo su ordenador hasta que me arreglen el mio podré hacer los siguientes capítulos pero tal vez tarde un poco mas porque también me vienen los exámenes finales de Navidad y necesito tiempo para estudiar-**** dijo Momo con una sonrisa, la primera en toda la semana****-bueno dejemos las penas para la noche y decidme si el fic os ha gustado con esos fantásticos reviews que me brindáis cada capitulo, gracias a todos por apollarme y tener consideración conmigo en el tema del lemon es que es la primara vez que hago uno y bueno tuve que rescribirlo tres veces para que quedara bien y también quiero deciros que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta el momento, 17 páginas, bueno me despido y no os olvidéis de los reviews esos que tanto me gustan-**** dijo Momo haciendo un gesto con la mano.**

**-Matane- ****dijeron Naruto y Itachi a la vez.**

**-Ah si, se me olvidaba hubo un review que decía que me inspirase en un tal Reychi no se que, es que no soy buena con los nombres, bueno busque fotos por Internet y quiero darle las gracias porque la búsqueda mereció la pena y si alguien tiene algún personaje que valga la pena inspirase en el pues que me lo diga, como el otro dia que empecé a leerme Bleach de Tite Kubo y Ichigo es una buena inspiración aunque siempre me han gustado los morenos misterioso, como lo es Ishida o Yuki de Fruits Basket, siento debilidad por los morenos que se le va ha hacer-**** dijo Momo****-Bueno que soy una pesada ahora si que me despido, jaa ne-**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Se abre el telón y se ve a Momo desesperada gritando algo por el movil.**

**-¿Cómo que os vais de vacaciones?¿Y yo que? Necesito mi inspiración y si os vais todos yo no voy a poder seguir con el fic- decia mientras andaba por encima del escenario.**

**-Que quieres que hagamos inspirate en otra cosa- decia una voz por el movil-Tu, tu, tu- el que habia al otro lado a colgado.**

**-Y encima me cuelga- dice Momo con dos cascaditas en los ojos T.T**

**-Siento la tardanza pero es que mis musas se fueron de vacaiones y dicen que no regresan- dice Momo sacando un pañuelo de su kimono-y encima se me junto los examenes de japones con los de español y termine escribiendo en japones en el examen de español y la profe me echo la bronca porque ella no entendia lo que decia- dice sentandose de forma japonesa y secandose las lagrimas.**

**-Pero eso no me va ha undir- dijo Momo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro-si Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Neji y los demas me han dejado en la estacada yo me vengare y no sera una venganza como la de Sasuke sera una venganza muy dolorosa y no se la van a esperar, porque siempre dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio pero el mio estara congelado- dijo Momo.**

**Se cierra el telon.**

**Capitulo 5: La despedida, volver a la misión.**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que un guapo moreno se quejara de no poder dormir mas pero al despertarse del todo sintió un peso en su pecho y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una pelirrosa durmiendo placidamente en su pecho con una cara inocente que le hacia parecer una niña pequeña a la cual necesitaban que la protegieran. Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por la cintura y la pego mas a su cuerpo. De repente le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa picara apareciera en su rostro que desapareció al notar que la pelirrosa empezaba a despertarse.

Sakura sintió que alguien la apegaba a su cuerpo y le acariciaba el pelo asi que abrió los ojos para ver quien era el autor de esos mimos que le estaban empezando a gustar encontrándose con los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke que le observaba como si fuera una obra de arte. Sakura al ver que Sasuke no paraba de mirarla se sonrojo. Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le dio un casto beso en los labios dejando a un lado la pasión y la lujuria de la noche pasada.

-Buenos días- dijo Sasuke con un tono cariñoso.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura levantándose y tapándose con la sabana de la cama.

Sasuke al ver que se levantaba intento retenerla en la cama pero Sakura al sentir que la cogían del brazo, se giro para mirar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke tengo que irme, debo hacerle la cura a Hioka- dijo Sakura intentando no ser desagradable.

Sasuke no muy convencido por la respuesta de Sakura, la soltó y se volvió ha acostar para luego observar cada movimiento de Sakura al recoger su ropa. Sakura se agacho a recoger el obi que tantas molestias le causo a Sasuke la noche anterior dándole una buena perspectiva del final de la espalda a Sasuke que se vio el comienzo de un tatuaje que no tuvo el placer de ver la noche anterior. Sakura despreocupada se levanto pero al hacerlo noto como Sasuke empezaba ha bajarle la sabana para asi ver mejor el tatuaje en forma de serpiente enroscada en lo que parecía una flor de cerezo. Sakura al acordarse de lo que ahora observaba Sasuke enrojeció y se dio la vuelta tratando de tapar lo que inevitablemente ya había visto Sasuke.

-Te queda bien- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de forma arrogante.

-Emm, esto, gracias- dijo Sakura enrojecida dirigiéndose al baño para vestirse.

Sasuke no entendía como podía ser ahora tan vergonzosa si ayer estaba tan participativa. Dejo todo pensamiento a un lado y se vistió, no iba a pasarse todo el día desnudo. Cuando Sakura salió Sasuke ya estaba vestido.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?- dijo Sasuke sacando el tema del que menos quería hablar Sakura.

-¿El que?- dijo haciéndose la despistada.

-El tatuaje- dijo Sasuke siendo directo.

-Hace mucho tiempo, no quiero hablar del porque de hacérmelo, es una historia demasiado larga- dijo Sakura- nos vemos abajo Sasuke- dijo acercándose a darle un beso que él con gusto correspondió.

Sakura se separo de Sasuke y salió por la puerta para luego entrar en su habitación, lo primero que vio fue a un Itachi muy despierto y eso no le gusto nada, solo estaba tan despierto cuando quería información o hacia alguna cosa que le interesaba a él, asi que no iba a ser bueno lo que vendría a continuación.

-Solo vamos ha hablar- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro- si, claro, en hablar se tarda una noche entera ¿no?- dijo haciendo su sonrisa más grande.

-Teníamos que contarnos muchas cosas- dijo enrojeciéndose.

-Claro, si, muchas cosas, en una cama, los dos solitos- dijo Itachi sonriendo aun más porque a cada palabra que decía el rostro de Sakura se volvía más rojo.

-Bueno voy a bañarme y después te curo los ojos ¿vale?- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Vale pero después tenemos que hablar- dijo ya serio como siempre.

-De acuerdo-

Sakura salió del baño vestida con un kimono de color verde y el obi negro y vio a Itachi igual de serio preparado con todo lo necesario para su cura, en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. Sakura se acerco a Itachi y empezó la cura como todos los días cuando termino le dio el té de hierbas como siempre y empezó a recoger los utensilios. Itachi después de que Itachi se tomase en silencio el té rompió el silencio:

-Sakura hoy es el último día que estamos aquí esta noche partimos de nuevo para Akatsuki, comprende que llevamos muchos días fuera para encontrar una simple hierba y podrían empezar ha sospechar- dijo Itachi simplemente.

-Vale, preparare todas las cosas para irnos y avisare a Naoki de que nos vamos pero será mejor que salgamos esta tarde- dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué motivo?- dijo Itachi.

-Pues porque no sería normal que salgamos en la noche si llevamos a un niño- dijo Sakura.

-Vale, saldremos esta tarde- dijo Itachi levantándose y convirtiéndose en Hioka para después salir por la puerta.

Sakura empezó a recoger las cosas y prepararse para el viaje. Después bajo al comedor. Cuando llego, allí vio a los integrantes de Hebi mirándole, paso de ellos y fue directamente para Naoki y le dijo:

-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas Naoki-sama- dijo Sakura seria.

-Vale, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo Naoki levantándose y poniendo dirección a recepción.

Sakura salió de allí. Cuando salió vio a Sasuke bajar por las escaleras pero no le dio importancia ahora debía ser seria y hablar con Naoki.

-Naoki-sama esta tarde mi hermano y yo vamos a irnos y volver a casa ya que los ojos de Hioka se han curado lo bastante para volver- dijo Sakura.

Sasuke oyó esto, no se lo podía creer no vería a su pelirrosa a no ser que coincidieran en un lugar como en esta ocasión, el no quería separarse de ella pero tampoco hablo dijo que no se metería en su misión y no lo haría.

-De acuerdo, a sido un honor tenerla aquí Namae-sama- dijo Naoki desapareciendo por la puerta del comedor.

Sakura se quedo en la recepción con Sasuke, no sabia que hacer, la verdad es que no quería irse pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Sasuke no soportó mas el silencio y habló:

-¿Te vas?- dijo en tono frío.

-Sí- respondió Sakura.

-¿Es por lo que paso ayer?- volvió a preguntar.

-No- volvió a responder.

-¿Entonces porque te vas?- dijo Sasuke dejando su tono frío a un lado.

-Por mi misión, si fuera por mí me quedaría pero no depende de mi sino de otras personas- dijo Sakura entristecida.

Sasuke pensaba que iba a volver a llorar y se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Sakura correspondió al abrazo. Sasuke se acerco a la cara de Sakura y la beso. Cuando se separaron le susurro algo al oído:

-Cumpliré mi promesa porque te amo, no lo olvides- dijo Sasuke para abrazar mas fuerte a Sakura, no quería que se fuera pero era inevitable.

Sakura y Sasuke se separaron y Sakura subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y entro en su habitación lo menos que quería era despedirse de Sasuke de nuevo.

Horas después…

Sakura ya preparada para marchar de la posada, hizo tres bunshin para hacerlos pasar por sus compañeros de escuadrón y junto a "Itachi" puso rumbo hacia la salida de Nihoare y asi volver a su misión.

Cuando llevaban dos horas de camino deshizo el bunshin y se puso su ropa de Akatsuki. Itachi ni ella habían hablado desde que salieron del pueblo y el silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable, asi que decidió romper el hielo con una de sus desquiciante, según Sakura, bromas:

-¿Cuñadita es que Sasuke se te comió la lengua?- dijo Itachi.

-No tengo ganas de bromas Itachi- dijo Sakura con un tono serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Tan mal te ha sentado irte del lado de Sasuke?- dijo Itachi dejándose las bromas a un lado.

-No es eso, es que me estoy cansando de todo esto- dijo Sakura.

-Tampoco esta tan mal, además piensa una cosa pronto volverás a verlo, recuerda el plan, yo le cuento la verdad y tu te casa con él- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro- y asi puedes seguir haciendo guarradas con él- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Sakura se paro en seco, Itachi al ver esto hizo lo mismo. De repente Sakura se dio la vuelta y Itachi empezó a reírse a carcajadas Sakura estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas:

-TE QUIERES CALLAR PERVERTIDO- dijo Sakura muy cabreada.

-Asi me gusta- dijo Itachi.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sakura confundida.

-Estabas muy triste pero asi esta mejor- Sakura al oír esto sonrió-te queda mejor una sonrisa en los labios que una cara triste- dijo Itachi sonriendo-¿qué te parece si hacemos un campamento aquí?- dijo Itachi.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sakura.

Sakura e Itachi montaron un pequeño campamento y mientras un hacia la cena el otro iba ha buscar leña para la noche. Cuando terminaron de cenar se acostaron en unos sacos de dormir.

Itachi no podía dormir no sabia porque pero desde hace un tiempo no paraba de soñar con un antiguo compañero del ANBU que se apellidaba igual que su compañera pelirrosa y le pregunto a Sakura:

-¿Sakura tu conoces a un ninja que se llama Nan Haruno?- dijo Itachi.

-Si le conocía- dijo Sakura.

-¿Conocías?¿Por qué hablas como si no existiera ya?- dijo Itachi.

-Porque Nan Haruno era mi hermano y murió junto a su esposa hace 11 años- dijo Sakura quebrándosele la voz.

-¿Cómo?¿Nan ha muerto?- dijo Itachi entristeciéndose.

-Si- respondió Sakura con un susurro.

-¿Cómo murieron?- dijo Itachi levantándose del saco.

-Pues, ellos estaban de misión y les tendieron una emboscada en la que acabaron murieron- dijo Sakura muy triste.

-¿Quién fue?- dijo Itachi casi con un tono de rabia que no paso desapercibido por Sakura.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- dijo Sakura.

-Él era el único que sabia la verdad, él era el único en quien confiaba, lo consideraba como mi mejor amigo y quiero saber quien fue el desgraciado que le tendió la emboscada- dijo Itachi con un tono serio.

-Quien le tendió la emboscada estaba bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru, se hizo pasar por medí-nin y se gano la confianza del jefe de los medí-nin y lo convenció de que le dejase ir con mi hermano a pesar de su corta edad, cuando los guió por un atajo según él les atacaron y el se quedó quieto mirando como morían- dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por Itachi.

-Dime el nombre de ese desgraciado para que le busque y lo mate- dijo Itachi poniéndose en pie sobre el saco.

-No hace falta, ese hombre hace dos años que esta muerto- dijo Sakura- el nombre de ese hombre era Kabuto y murió a manos de tu hermano cuando se entero que estaba poseído por el espíritu de Orochimaru- dijo Sakura.

-¿Sasuke sabia algo de esto?- dijo Itachi.

-No hace muy poco se entero de que tenia un hermano y que ese hermano me dio un sobrino y que yo me encargo de él desde que mis padres murieron- dijo Sakura aun más entristecida.

-Dejemos de hablar de ello- dijo Itachi.

-No tenemos que dejar de hablar de mi hermano porque éste esté muerto- dijo Sakura.

-No es por eso es que cada vez que le nombras y saber que tanto él como su mujer están muertos me duele eran mis amigos y cuando vuelva a Konoha no estarán- dijo Itachi tristemente.

-Al menos te reconciliaras con tu hermano, no tienes que ponerte triste por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura dando por terminada la conversación.

Sakura e Itachi se quedaron por fin dormidos. A la mañana pusieron rumbo a Akatsuki entraron a un bosque que servia de atajo pero en medio del camino los dos se pararon de golpe al sentir un chakra muy conocido por los dos.

-Sakura ese chakra es de mi hermano es mejor que te vayas mientras yo le distraigo- dijo Itachi preparándose para la lucho.

-No, me quedare aquí, haré un henge y no me reconocerá, estará mas concentrado en su lucha que en quien acompaña a su hermano- dijo Sakura haciendo ya el henge para convertirse en una mujer con el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color cobrizo y de ojos azul cielo.

-Como quieras- dijo Itachi.

De repente la figura de su hermano y de sus tres subordinados apareció delante de ellos. Sasuke miro a su hermano con odio y "Sakura" miraba a Itachi como volvía a su semblante frío de siempre que caracteriza a los Uchiha. El silencio permaneció en el lugar hasta que Itachi habló:

-Mira que tenemos aquí Sayuri, si es el tonto de mi hermanito menor y sus amiguitos- dijo Itachi con un tono mordaz.

"Sakura" miro a los cuatro que tenía delante y después pensó que le había llamado Sayuri, bueno era un buen nombre. "Sakura" salió de su estado de letargo y decido hablar:

-¿Conque este es el pequeño insecto que te persigue? No parece tan duro, seguro que le ganarías con los ojos cerrados- dijo "Sakura" poniéndose en su lugar como nueva mala de la película.

Sasuke se enfureció con las palabras de "Sakura" y sin mas se puso en posición de batalla y rompió su silencio:

-Itachi en venido a cobrarme mi venganza- dijo Sasuke lanzándose contra Itachi.

Itachi esquivo el golpe que Sasuke le había lanzado, le cogió del brazo y lo lanzo contra un árbol. "Sakura" al ver esto casi sale en busca de Sasuke para poder curarle pero recordó que no debía y se quedo en el mismo sitio en el que estaba cuando se dio cuenta que los subordinados de Sasuke le había rodeado y se preparaban para atacar.

-¿Vosotros también queréis caña? Pues venid que yo os pondré en vuestro sitio- dijo "Sakura" en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición que antes. Karin fue la primera en atacar, "Sakura" al agacharse para esquivar el puñetazo de Karin aprovecho y girando sobre su pierna derribo a Karin levantándose después lista para el siguiente atacante.

Mientras los hermanos no paraban de intercambiarse golpes los de Sasuke duro y con todo la intención de matar a Itachi, mientras que Itachi le devolvía los golpes pero sin hacerle heridas mortales, el solo quería obligarle a retirarse, no quería matar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no me atacas en serio?- dijo Sasuke preparando un Chidori.

-Porque esto para mi no es mas que un juego- esto ultimo dicho por Itachi hizo que Sasuke se enfurecerá mas y atacase con el Chidori directamente a Itachi.

Itachi lo esquivo y empezó a atacarle pero sin querer matar y eso se notaba en sus golpes.

"Sakura" ahora estaba peleando contra Suigetsu que no le daba respiro, entonces recordó una técnica que le habían enseñado en la villa de la arena. Hizo unos sellos con las manos y empezó a concentrar el chakra del viento en sus manos formando una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para arrebatar le su gran katana a Suigetsu, hizo un gesto con sus manos y la corriente fue directamente contra Suigetsu que perdió su espada y "Sakura" aprovecho eso para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Suigetsu le dejándole inconsciente. "Sakura" se dio la vuelta para ver al tercer y ultimo integrante de Hebi y le dijo:

-No tengo ganas de pelear mas y yo no me entrometeré en la pelea de los hermanos a no ser que me lo pidan y estos necesitaran a alguien que los lleve asi que ¿por qué no lo dejamos?- dijo "Sakura" con tono amable.

-De acuerdo yo tampoco soy de luchar mucho- dijo Juugo.

Los hermanos seguían luchando, Sasuke parecía agotado y Itachi estaba igual que antes pero sin ganas de pelear asi que aprovecho un despiste de su hermano pequeño y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Después se dirigió a "Sakura" y dijo:

-Sayuri cura sus heridas mas graves pero no le despiertes- dijo Itachi viendo que "Sakura" se estaba muriendo por ayudar a Sasuke.

-Vale- le respondió "Sakura" y se dirigió a Sasuke curándole sus heridas.

Cuando termino fue con Itachi diciendo muy alegre y orgullosa por su gran trabajo:

-Ya esta- dijo "Sakura".

-Vamonos- dijo frío Itachi.

Los dos retomaron su camino a Akatsuki. Llegaron un día después y algunos Akatsuki los miraban con envidia, Sakura e Itachi pasaron de eso y fueron a comunicarle al líder de que ya habían regresado. Anduvieron por los largos pasillos de Akatsuki hasta llegar a la gran puerta de los aposentos del líder. Itachi hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron:

-Bueno ya sabes, nos encontramos con problemas y por eso tardamos- dijo Itachi mirando la puerta.

-Si, vale- y entraron por la gran puerta.

Cuando entraron en la gran sala donde, como siempre, el líder estaba sentado en su gran silla tranquilamente. De repente se levanto y habló:

-Itachi, Sakura precisamente estaba pensando en vosotros- hizo una pequeña pausa- decidme ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- dijo Pein.

Itachi adelanto un paso hacia donde estaba Pein y respondió de una forma muy respetuosa:

-Pein-sama tuvimos algunas dificultades al regresar aquí- respondió Itachi.

-¿Qué clase de dificultades?- pregunto Pein.

-hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento entre mi hermano y yo- respondió Itachi.

-¿Y le mataste?- pregunto Pein.

-No pude Pein-sama, sus camaradas se lo llevaron antes de poder darle el golpe de gracia- dijo Itachi mostrando indignación fingida.

-¿Eso es cierto Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Pein.

-Si Pein-sama- respondió Sakura claramente.

-Mira que bien, siempre anda diciendo que quiere vengar a su clan y después cuando ve que su vida corre peligro huye como una sucia rata callejera- dijo Pein mostrando una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- ¿Sakura no te avergüenza el comportamiento de tu antiguo compañero?- dijo Pein.

-Si Pein-sama es completamente vergonzante huir de la muerte como un ratón huye del gato- dijo Sakura fríamente sorprendiendo a Itachi.

Pein se acerco a Sakura y le acaricio la cara. A Sakura este acto no le hizo ninguna gracia entonces fue cuando Pein dijo acercándose un poco mas a Sakura:

-Bien me gusta tu forma de pensar- dijo observando cada facción de la cara de Sakura- largo no os necesito para nada- dijo Pein alejándose de Sakura y sentándose en su trono personal.

Itachi y Sakura salieron de allí dejando a Pein meditando. Una vez fuera los dos suspiraron de puro alivio, estar frente al líder estresa mucho sobre todo si tienes que mentirle.

-¿Sakura vamos a comer?- dijo Itachi.

-Hai- respondió Sakura sin muchas ganas de hablar.

Sakura e Itachi se dirigieron a la cocina pero antes de llegar a la cocina debes pasar por el comedor y allí vieron a Hidan y Zetsu hablando tranquilamente de su ultima misión. Sakura al verlo decidió ponerse manos a la obra y sacarles un poco de información pero prefirió hacerlo en otro momento ya que Itachi le toco el hombro y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la cocina una vez dentro hablo:

-Sakura esta noche voy ha necesitar tu ayuda- dijo con tono serio.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Sakura.

-Esta noche robare de los archivos de Akatsuki los rollos que contienes las pruebas de mi inocencia- dijo Itachi aun más serio.

-Esta noche, esta bien te ayudare dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré- dijo Sakura con un tono convicción.

-Te lo diré en el cuarto ahora nos pueden oír y además tengo hambre- dijo Itachi mirando dentro de la nevera.

-Quita yo haré la comida que la ultima vez que cocinaste tu se quemo- dijo Sakura apartándole de delante de la nevera y cogiendo algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena.

Después de cenar, Sakura se había ido a darse un baño y Itachi se quedo en el cuarto pensando. Cuando paso media hora Sakura entro con su pijama de Akatsuki puesto y vio a Itachi en la misma posición en la que le había dejado cuando se había ido cosa que le extraño, normalmente estaría durmiendo o haciendo algo que la sacase de sus casillas.

-¿Itachi te pasa algo?- pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de Itachi.

-Eh, no solo pensaba- respondió él.

-¿En que?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-En cosas- respondió Itachi- por cierto te voy a explicar para que necesito tu ayuda- hizo una pequeña pausa- cuando todos los miembros de Akatsuki estén durmiendo iremos a los archivos y cogeremos los pergaminos que contienen toda la historia de mi ingreso en Akatsuki, mientras yo entro adentro necesito que tu vigiles para que nadie nos descubra ¿Vale?- termino con su explicación Itachi.

-Si yo vigilo y tú lo robas ¿no?- dijo Sakura.

-Hai, eso es- dijo Itachi- asi que esta noche no dormiremos mucho-

-De todas formas las horas de sueño que no duermas ahora las recuperarás durante la mañana- dijo Sakura con un tono burlesco.

La hora de la intromisión en la sala de los archivos llego muy rápido entre peleas y conversaciones estúpidas para no dormirse. Itachi guiaba a Sakura por los grandes pasillo de Akatsuki con el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche arropándoles y dándole protección. Pronto llegaron al lugar donde los archivos de las misiones y ingresos de que se habían realizado en Akatsuki desde que se había creado la organización. Itachi se arrodillo delante de la puerta y empezó a forzar la cerradura y la abrió tan rápidamente que Sakura se sorprendió, ni ella misma, que era la mejor en esa especialidad, podía ser tan rápida. Itachi entro y Sakura se quedo en la puerta vigilando como le había dicho Itachi. A la media hora de la entrada de Itachi en la sala, Itachi salió con tres rollos y le hizo una señal a Sakura para que volvieran a la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que habían llegado.

Tardaron menos tiempo en volver a la habitación que en lo que tardaron en llegar al archivo. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Itachi cerro la puerta con el pestillo y habló:

-Sakura aparte del rollo que cuenta mi historia he encontrado dos rollos mas que cuenta por encima como llegaron ha entrar en Akatsuki todos y cada uno de los integrantes- dijo Itachi con un tono serio a la vez que alegre.

-¿De veras?¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que podremos volver a Konoha antes de tiempo- dijo Sakura muy pero que muy contenta.

-Si, pero una cosa lleva a la otra- dijo Itachi muy serio.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues que si yo volviera sin mas a Konoha media aldea se tiraría sobre mí porque soy un proscrito- dijo Itachi.

-No si hacemos esto, tu y yo nos escapamos de Akatsuki, cuando estemos llegando a Konoha tu te escondes mientras yo muevo algunos contactos y cuando todo este preparado vuelves pero sin que nadie se entere- dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuándo dices contactos te refieres a Naruto y a Tsunade, verdad?

-Pues si- dijo Sakura- bueno¿qué me dices hacemos eso o no?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si pero tendremos que prepararnos para la huida de aquí y te advierto de que será más difícil que escaparse de Konoha- dijo Itachi.

-No si nos escapamos de noche y en silencio- dijo Sakura como si eso fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-Bueno ¿y cuando lo hacemos?-dijo Itachi interesado-

-Dentro de dos días- con eso terminaron la conversación y se echaron a dormir.

**Continuará...**

**-Momo-sama ya he vuelto fui a ver una cosita a la tienda de la esquina y me perdi al volver se lo juro- dice Itachi mientras se acerca a Momo.**

**-Itachi crei que te fuistes con los tradores de los otros- dice Momo secandose las lagrimas.**

**-¿Traidor¿Quien?- dijo Itachi.**

**-Tu hermano y los demas que se fueron de vacaciones y me dejaron sola- dijo Momo.**

**-Si que son traidores no me avisaron- dijo Itachi.**

**Momo se cae desmayada y Itachi intenta reanimarla pero se da por vencido.**

**-Bueno como Momo-sama se ha desmayado yo dire lo del regalo- Dijo Itachi tocandose el pelo-Como tardo mucho y no se le ocurria nada a Momo-sama, cogio las ideas que fue desechando en el intento de hacer otros fics antiguamente y los ha mejorado y ha hecho dos fics mas, uno yaoi: NaruSasu y otro Lemon: SasuSaku, y los tendreis aproximadamente para el 31 de Diciembre o sino para el 1 de Enero- dijo Itachi.**

**-De parte de Momo-sama y Mio ¡¡¡¡Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!!!!**


	7. Capitulo 6

Se abre el telón…

Se ve a Momo acompañada de Itachi y de Susumu.

-Koban wa mis queridos lectores ya estoy aquí con mi paranoia preferida, léase como mi fic- dijo Momo

-Se le va la olla a esta mujer- dijo Susumu.

-Si pero que no se entere nadie- dijo Itachi.

-Os he oído- dijo Momo.

-¡¡¡¡Felicidades tienes un oído magnifico!!!!- saltaron los dos a la vez.

-Que hostiles estáis hoy, ¿no?- dijo Momo-bueno os dejo con mi fic, hay va el sexto capitulo- dijo mientras se cierra el telón.

Se abre el telón…

Capitulo 6: reencuentros, verdades y rollos.

En un bosque cercano a la villa del colmillo­­…

Hebi buscaba una vez mas el rastro de Itachi después de su deshonrosa batalla. Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en la razón de porque su odioso hermano le había pedido a su compañera, que por lo que le había contado Juugo era medí-nin, que le curase las heridas. Estaba inverso en buscar él porque de que su hermano actuase asi que casi no llego a oír lo que Karin decía:

-Sasuke-kun percibo un conjunto de chakras en esa dirección y tres son de Konoha- informo Karin.

-¿Uno de ellos pertenece a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Karin que no sabia a quien se refería.

-El jinchuuriki rubio que siempre esta gritando- dijo Sasuke acordándose de mejor amigo y rival.

-Ah, sí esta allí- dijo Karin.

-Pongamos dirección hacia donde están ellos- dijo Sasuke- ¿Karin hacia donde?-pregunto.

-Por aquí- dijo Karin cambiando el rumbo.

Cuando llevaban muy poco de camino se empezó a ver el resplandor de una hoguera y a tres hombres hablando tranquilamente hasta que:

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo él mas alto de los tres-muéstrate- dijo preparándose para atacar.

-Soy yo Kakashi- dijo Sasuke saliendo de las sombras-¿es que ya no te acuerdas de mí?-dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿A que has venido, Sasuke?- salto un rubio hiperactivo que estaba al lado del mayor.

-Ha hablar contigo- dijo Sasuke con su tono frío de siempre.

-Si claro y yo voy ha ser el próximo Hokage- dijo el tercer hombre.

-Solo vengo ha hablar con Naruto y nada mas si el no quiere hablar conmigo me marchare y aquí no habrá pasado nada- dijo Sasuke con un tono serio.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-teme hablemos, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-dijo Naruto sentándose de nuevo en un tronco que había por ahí tirado.

-¿Naruto es que acaso pretendes creer que solo ha venido a conversar? Yo creo que ha venido ha matarte- dijo un moreno muy ofuscado.

-Sai, si Sasuke me dice que viene ha hablar le creeré hasta que muestre lo contrario y si lo muestra ya me encargare de que no lo intente mas- dijo Naruto extrañamente serio.

De repente un joven salió de una de las tres tiendas que había levantadas en el campamento y se quedo asombrado al ver ante él al traidor que llevo de cabeza a su tía y a Naruto.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto muy serio el joven al ver que ninguno de los presentes mostraba ninguna intención de batalla y es mas Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado, él, el ser mas hiperactivo a la hora de batallar.

-¿Susumu acaso lo conoces?- pregunto Naruto dudando mucho que Sakura le hubiese contado algo sobre Sasuke.

-Solo lo que cuentan los jounins y de haberlo visto en la foto que mi tía, Kakashi y tu tenéis con él- dijo acercándose a Naruto.

-Si lo que dices es cierto tú debes de ser el sobrino de Sakura, te llamas Susumu Haruno entonces- dijo sasuke observando al sobrino que oyó hablar de boca de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que tenían los mismos ojos verdes como el jade.

-Si él es el sobrino de sakura, ¿tu como sabes de la existencia de Susumu Sasuke? Y no me digas que de ahora mismo porque podía ser sobrino de cualquiera de los compañeros de la academia- dijo Naruto oliéndose algo y no olía demasiado bien.

-La propia Sakura me lo dijo la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo sasuke tranquilamente.

-¿Cuándo y donde la viste?-pregunto Naruto.

-Hace un par de días en Nihoare, según lo que me dijo estaba allí cumpliendo una misión- dijo Sasuke.

Y entonces salto uno de los subordinados de Sasuke, una que no podía callarse la boca al oír el nombre de quien le robo, según ella, a su Sasuke-kun:

-Entonces el es el sobrino de la zorra pelo chicle de la posada esa, la del niñato medio cegato- después de esta intervención cinco de los presentes le miraban con malos ojos.

-Tu pelo de zanahoria nunca insultes a mi tía en mi presencia porque, aunque me educaron para que respetase a las mujeres, no consentiré que nadie hable mal en de ella mientras yo este delante y si se atreven ha hacerlo me pagaran con la sangre de quien ha hablado sea hombre o mujer- dijo seriamente Susumu.

-Mira lo que dice el ninja de pacotilla- dijo Karin haciendo un intento de insulto que fue derrocado por Naruto.

-Ninja de pacotilla, niña estas hablando Susumu Haruno, gennin a los 8 años, chunnin a los 9 años y jounin a los 11 años no es un ninja de pacotilla- dijo Naruto orgulloso de su casi sobrino como decía él.

-Y no le ofrezco un puesto en el ANBU porque me lo llevo en casi todas mis misiones- dijo Kakashi que había dejado la conversación ya hace tiempo porque había sacado su librito "educativo".

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido. El no pensaba que el clan Haruno diese ninjas de tan alto potencial, bueno él sabía que Sakura para llegar hasta donde había llegado había tenido que entrenar mucho pero que Susumu llegase a ser jounin con 11 años le sorprendió bastante.

-A mí los rangos no me impresionan- dijo Karin intentando no quedar mal pero demasiado tarde al insultar a Sakura delante de la gente que más le apreciaba había sido una metedura de pata con honores.

-Que si, que si, bueno a lo importante, ¿Sasuke me vas a decir que querías de mí o tengo que esperar a las uvas?- dijo Naruto pasando de Karin y poniendo los puntos sobre las ies.

-Si claro pero quiero hablar contigo ha solas, es de algo que no quiero que se enteren mas personas de las necesarias- dijo Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro vamos- dijo Naruto siendo interrumpido por Kakashi.

-ten cuidado que sino nos tenemos que buscar a un sustituto para el futuro Hokage- dijo Kakashi mirando a su librito "educativo".

-Que si, que si, que pesaos dattebayo- dijo Naruto ya cansado de las advertencias para que tuviese mas cuidado ni que se fuese con el diablo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con lo de Hokage?- dijo Sasuke interesado.

-Ya te explico después- dijo Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke por el bosque.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a un pequeño claro. Allí Sasuke se sentó en una roca que había por allí y empezó a hablar:

-Naruto lo que te voy a decir es algo que no quiero que le digas a nadie quedara entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sasuke mas serio de lo normal.

-Si ¿pero que es exactamente?- dijo Naruto.

-Hace dos años Sakura y yo nos vimos mientras ella regresaba a Konoha y empezamos ha hablar…- dijo Sasuke siendo interrumpido por Naruto.

-¿Y de que hablasteis?-dijo muy interesado.

-Pues de que yo me había dado cuenta de ciertos sentimientos hacia ella en el tiempo que había estado con Orochimaru y que yo…yo…- pero no pudo continuar ya que no le salían las palabras.

-Tu que teme- dijo Naruto impacientándose.

-Pues que la amo- dijo Sasuke muy bajo pero eso no impidió que Naruto lo escuchase.

-¿Qué tu la amas?¿Y se lo dijiste?-dijo Naruto sorprendido con la noticia de su mejor amigo.

-Pues si- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y que te respondió?- dijo Naruto ya muriéndose de ganas por saber el final. (Jo, ni que fuese una telenovela)

-Pues nada- dijo Sasuke- después de eso le dije que cuando matase a mi hermano volvería a Konoha y la haría mi esposa- dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenia Naruto.

-Pues nada dice, le pidió el matrimonio y dice que pues nada- murmuraba por lo bajo Naruto.

-Eh, baka te ocurre algo no paras de murmurar y de tener esa cara de estúpido aunque a mi parecer es la misma de siempre- dio Sasuke empezando una de sus famosas peleas pero lo más sorprendente del echo es que Naruto no siguió su juego sino que le respondió de una forme madura en todo lo que cabe.

-Eh, no solo que nunca había pensado que le pedirías matrimonio a Sakura-chan, bueno, ¿Y que respondió ella?- dijo Naruto.

-Acepto o sino no te lo estaría contando- dijo Sasuke con su tono frío de nuevo.

-Pues que quieres que te diga felicidades teme te acabas de comprometer con la kunoichi mas codiciada de Konoha- dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas-no sé yo como se lo tomaran su club de fans y que digo su club de fans cono se lo tomara su sobrino- dijo curvando una sonrisa picara al ver la cara de Sasuke al oír club de fans su cara era un poema se le había activado el Sharingan y mostraba unos celos que no veas.

-Lo del club de fans me da igual- dijo siendo interrumpido por Naruto.

-Ya, ya díselo a quien se lo crea- dijo Naruto riéndose de los celos del Uchiha que a su parecer eran totalmente estúpidos porque en todo este tiempo Sakura había rechazado a media aldea y algunos mas que venían de otras aldeas asi que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Bueno, ¿por qué decías que no sabias como se lo iba a tomar su sobrino? ¿Acaso le tiene mucho apego a Sakura?- le dijo Sasuke para quitarle la idea de los celos a Naruto de la cabeza.

-Veo que Sakura no hablo mucho de Susumu contigo porque sino sabrías que Susumu no considera a Sakura como su tía sino como su propia madre ya que Sakura siempre lo ha estado cuidando desde que era pequeño- dijo Naruto seriamente.

-No me dijo nada de eso, solo me dijo que Susumu perdió a sus padres cuando era muy pequeño y que vivía en casa de sus padres con ella y desde que los padres de Sakura murieron Susumu vivía con ella- dijo Sasuke recordando lo difícil que fue perder a sus padres y que en cierta parte comprendía lo que había pasado Susumu.

-Ya pues la historia no acaba ahí, sino que Sakura ha estado entrenando a Susumu desde que este le dijo que quería ser ninja como sus padres y se dedico a que Susumu no sufriera mas de lo necesario incluso en la muerte de sus padres esta solo miraba por el bien de Susumu- dijo Naruto recordando esos momentos en los que le pedía ayuda por que no sabia que hacer y el intentaba hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su medio hermana.

-No tenía ni idea, parece que Sakura no es tan débil como parecía- dijo Sasuke.

-Sakura nunca fue débil fuimos nosotros que nos empeñamos en encasillarla en lo débil cuando nunca lo fue- dijo Naruto con un tono muy serio.

-Bueno volviendo a lo que dijo cacaazo cuando no íbamos ¿A qué se refería exactamente?- dijo Sasuke intentando pensar en otra cosa y dejar los recuerdos amargos atrás.

-Pues que voy a ser el próximo Hokage- dijo Naruto siendo interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Si ya me conozco eso de que voy a ser el próximo Hokage y que todos me respetaran bla, bla, bla eso te lo tengo muy escuchado- dijo Sasuke con un tono arrogante.

-No es eso teme, Tsunade-Obaa-chan me ha elegido su sucesor como sexto Hokage ¿qué dices?¿A que estas sorprendido? Ya ceras cuando se lo diga a Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto casi saltando de alegría.

-La verdad quieres saber lo que pienso Naruto- dijo Sasuke con su tono arrogante made in Uchiha.

-Pues si- dijo simplemente Naruto.

-Pues que pensaba que Tsunade tendría mas criterio a la hora de elegir a su sucesor- dijo Sasuke ocultando que en verdad se sentía orgulloso de su amigo y que se alegraba por él.

-Bueno no voy a caer en tu juego Sasuke-teme asi que volvamos al campamento que está apunto de amanecer y tengo ganas de dormir- dijo Naruto.

-Si, tienes razón yo tengo que seguir buscando a mi hermano, ah y ya sabes lo del matrimonio con Sakura ni una sola palabra n a Kakashi- dijo Sasuke.

-Si, si no sé lo diré a nadie- dijo Naruto justo antes de llegar a donde estaba el resto del equipo.

Después de inventarse una excusa medio decente para explicar porque tanto secretismo entre el líder de Hebi y el próximo Hokage cada uno siguió su camino. Hebi siguió intentando buscar a Itachi y el equipo de Konoha siguió su camino de volver a Konoha sin que el pobre Naruto hubiese dormido ni un poquito.

En la guarida de Akatsuki…

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio para dos integrantes que decidieron adelantar su huida para esa misma noche ya que había decidido irse la noche que Tobi, él mas despistado de los Akastukis, estuviera de guardia pero después se enteraron que cambio el turno con Deidara y le tocaba esa misma noche. Sakura y Itachi ya lo tenían todo preparado para la huida hasta habían cambiado el turno de hacer la cena con Kakuzu para ponerle un fuerte Laxante para tener controlado cuando Tobi dejaría la salida de Akatsuki libre para tener aun mas facilidad de huida. Pero eso no quita que el tiempo pasase muy lentamente.

-¿Itachi no te aburres?- dijo Sakura al ver que su compañero de huida estaba muy pero que muy entretenido.

-Pues no mira tu por donde- dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sakura muerta de curiosidad.

-Pues nada, nada- dijo sonriendo de una forma perversa.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba preparando una trampa para Kisame y Deidara que venían de camino, la razón de porque Itachi hacia esto muy sencilla: esta mañana Deidara y Kisame no empezaron muy bien el día y como vieron que Itachi si lo había empezado muy bien y estaba sonriente, bueno sonriente, todo lo sonriente que puede estar un Uchiha, pues empezaron a gastarle bromas pesada, que si dejo un pajarito explosivo en la taza del water y lo hago explotar cuando tu habrás la puerta, que si hago que Samehada se coma todo tu chakra cuando estas subiendo una pared para coger las sandalias que yo mismo he puesto encima de la lámpara del comedor pues cosas asi y Itachi pues no es de bromitas sino de trampas e ilusiones y ya había vuelto medio loco a Deidara que veía a todas horas mosquitos y moscas y las intentaba matar y Kisame ya harto de esto le estaba llevando a ver a Sakura que no comprendía ni papa de lo que pasaba entre esos tres pero siguió a ciegas las indicaciones de Itachi, ella siempre tan confiada, le había dicho Itachi cuando le dijo todo lo que quería que hiciese.

La cosa estaba que Kisame y Deidara se acercaban y Sakura hacia como sí practicara un jutsu medico o algo asi, cuando vio que Deidara colgaba de los pies y intentaba cazar las dichosas moscas y Kisame se había caído en un agujero en el suelo. Entonces se oyó la risa malévola de Itachi:

-Kukuku, eso por meteros con un Uchiha y que sepas Deidara las moscas no desaparecerán hasta mañana, vamos Sakura- dijo sin mas.

Sakura que no entendía nada le siguió pasando de ayudar a los otros dos y siguiendo a Itachi.

A la noche…

Dos figuras misteriosas esperaban que una tercera saliera corriendo hacia el aseo y cuando lo vieron correr, ellos salieron por la puerta grande de Akatsuki. Esas dos figuras corrían por los territorios de Akatsuki esquivando las trampas que había por el terreno y al fin salieron a campo abierto para ir directo al que seria su hogar ahora y para siempre.

Por la mañana…

Sakura e Itachi se dirigían hacía Konoha pasando por el inmenso bosque que rodea a la aldea pero antes de llegar a su destino pararon en una casa abandonada para que Itachi se quedase allí mientras Sakura preparaba su llagada.

-Te esperare aquí hasta que vuelvas- dijo Itachi entrando por la puerta destrozada de la casa.

-Intentare tardar lo menos posible- dijo Sakura poniéndose su mascara de anbu y quitándose toda la ropa referente a Akatsuki en una de las habitaciones de la casa-Adiós- dijo marchándose de allí.

En la puerta de Konoha…

Un anbu encargado de comprobar la identidad de quien intentaba entrar en Konoha la paro:

-Identifícate- dijo el anbu.

-Soy Haruno Sakura- dijo Sakura simplemente y el anbu la dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro de Konoha, Sakura fue directamente hacía la torre de la Hokage y en vez de entrar por la puerta como las personas normales prefirió entrar por el bacón del despacho de la Hokage.

-Konnichi wa shishou- dijo Sakura desde atrás de la Hokage.

Como es normal la Hokage salto de su asiento y al ver a Sakura sana y salva se lanzo a ella y la abrazo en un abrazo maternal.

-Sakura que bien que estés viva- dijo la Godaime.

-Jo, maestra ni que me hubiera ido durante casi tres meses a una misión a vida o muerte- bromeo Sakura.

-Sakura no bromees con eso anda y dime ¿acabaste tu misión con existo?- dijo Tsunade poniéndose ya seria.

-No es que echaba de menos esto y le dije a los Akatsuki que me dieran vacaciones, sabes shishou- dijo Sakura sin dejar de bromear y en verdad bromeaba tanto porque no sabia como decirle a su maestra lo que le tenia que decir.

-Bueno, deja de bromear y dame toda la información que reuniste- dijo Tsunade dando a entender que nada de bromas.

-Bueno, shishou le tengo que decir una cosa que va a cambiar muchas cosas por aquí- dijo Sakura poniéndose seria.

-Pues dilo, te escucho- dijo Tsunade.

-Pues, Tsunade-sama yo tengo que decirle que en el tiempo que estuve en Akatsuki encontré información que exculpaba a Itachi de la muerte de su clan ósea que el no mató a su clan y como encontré esos datos sobre Itachi pues hable con él y él me dijo que era cierto que el no masacro a su clan que fue otro quien lo hizo- dijo Sakura esperándose el inminente grito de la Godaime.

-¿Qué has dicho, cariño? Es que no entendí- dijo Tsunade un poco alterada.

-Bueno, esto lo explica mejor- dijo entregándole un rollo con todos los hechos de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

Tsunade no tardo en leerlo y en llamar a Shizune para que comprobasen el rollo y le dijesen si era autentico o no pero los informe del análisis dieron que el rollo fue escrito por el mismísimo Orochimaru y que hacia unos 12 años que fue escrito. Tsunade al ver eso se pregunto si no era una trampa de Akatsuki pero también recordó que su "queridísimo" amigo Jiraiya le había traído unos rollos que dictaban una clase de misiones que ordenaban a Kabuto matar a una serie de personas y que los asesinatos no tenían ningún sentido pero si uníamos los rollos de las misiones y el rollo que documentaba la masacre del clan Uchiha tenia mucho sentido.

-¿Sakura hablaste con Itachi sobre esto?- preguntó la Godaime.

-Hai Tsunade-sama y él me dijo que ya no quería seguir con esta falsa que quería volver a Konoha y reconciliarse con Sasuke…- dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por Tsunade.

-Pues hay que ponerse en contacto con él para hacerlo regresar discretamente por supuesto de esto solo se enteraran los imprescindibles para hacerlo regresar y también…-dijo Tsunade siendo interrumpida esta vez por Sakura.

-Tsunade-shishou le ruego que me disculpe por mi temeridad pero me traje a Itachi conmigo el día que escape de Akatsuki y esta escondido en una cabaña abandonada muy cerca de Konoha- dijo Sakura esperando un grito regañándola pero en vez de eso recibió un beso y un abrazo de su maestra que le decía.

-Si es que no se puede ser mas lista- decía Tsunade mientras apretaba mas el abrazo.

-Shishou me aplasta- decía Sakura mientras intentaba respirar.

-Ahí hija, lo siento es que me emocioné, hay que llamar a Kakashi y a Naruto…- dijo Tsunade pero no termino de terminar ala frase porque Sakura pregunto.

-¿A Naruto?¿Para que?- dijo Sakura que había olvidado que iba a ser Hokage.

-A claro tu no lo sabes verdad- dijo Tsunade.

-¿El que?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues que lo he elegido mi sucesor- dijo contenta.

Ella al principio no estaba muy segura de proclamar al rubio como próximo Hokage pero vio como había madurado y supo que dejaba el puesto en buenas manos si lo dejaba en las manos de Naruto.

-Ah si es que se me olvido me lo dijo Pakkun- decía Sakura.

-Bueno tu prepara a tu escuadrón que yo llamo a los dos que faltan y te vas a por Itachi- dijo Tsunade.

-De acuerdo, maestra- dijo abriendo la puerta y marchándose a la sala donde sus "chicos", como decía ella, se reunían.

Cuando llego vio a sus queridos compañeros de escuadrón haciendo de las suyas y es que un anbu de nivel inferior se había quedado dormido en la sala y ellos aprovechando que estaba profundamente dormido para pintarle la cara con un pincel de caligrafía. Ella se acerco sigilosamente y pregunto:

-¿Qué hacéis?- teniendo como respuesta:

-Shsss, se va a despertar- proveniente del que pintaba que paro de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de quien era esa voz-Jefa- grito del susto que se metió al ver a su líder de escuadrón a su lado y el que no se había enterado de echo ninguno de la sala se entero de que estaba allí hasta que los grito el.

-Y ahora te das cuenta- dijo Sakura mordazmente.

En la sala estaban casi todos los integrantes del escuadrón que lideraba Sakura en primer lugar estaba Momoru Shida, experto en trampas y el que estaba pintando la cara al anbu de inferior rango, Sakura no sabia porque pero si le dijesen en ese mismo instante que es un asesino experto no se lo creería, bueno ni ella ni nadie que no conociese sus trabajos, al lado de el siguiendo la bromita estaba Sasui Hoshima, experto en venenos y antídotos además de ser muy bueno en la infiltración y la distracción del enemigo. Al otro lado de la sala, en un sofá leyendo un libro, estaba Nezumi Omine, la segunda medí-nin del grupo y muy buena haciendo ilusiones y al lado comentándole lo que le parecía el libro que estaba leyendo estaba Kaoru Inoki, la espía oficial del equipo.

Todos los de la sala al ver a su líder dijeron a la vez:

-Bienvenida jefa- sonriéndole como siempre y es que sabían que si su jefa, como la llamaban ellos desde que la nombraron líder del escuadrón, estaba allí después de pasar meses en una misión desconocida para ellos significaba que tenían una misión y muy importante para que ella no tuviese ni un minuto de descanso.

-Chicos, me alegro de veros pero dejemos la fiesta de bienvenida a un lado que tenemos una misión- dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña pausa para despertar al anbu y decirle que abandonase la sala- la misión consiste en que debéis acompañarme a una cabaña abandonada muy cerca de Konoha para recoger a alguien y traerlo hasta Konoha sin que se entere nadie excepto los que tenemos que ir a por él, de acuerdo- dijo terminando su explicación.

-Hai- respondieron todos a la vez.

-Jefa díganos a quien vamos a recoger- dijo Kaoru.

-Os enterareis cuando estemos allí- dijo Sakura- preparaos y venid al despacho de la Hokage- termino de decir Sakura.

-Hai- y todos los ambus se fueron a preparar lo necesario para la misión.

Sakura se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage y es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo y a su sensei. Cuando llego llamo a la puerta y escucho la voz de su maestra que le indicaba que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta y entro al despacho:

-Con permiso- dijo antes de que un rubio hiperactivo se le tirase a los brazos.

-Sakura-chan cuanto me alegro de ver que estas bien- dijo Naruto abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Naruto- dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Deja algo para mi no Naruto- dijo una voz perteneciente a Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei también me alegro de verlo a usted- dijo abrazando a su sensei.

-Bueno después de este reencuentro emotivo, hablemos de la misión que os voy a encomendar- hizo una pequeña pausa- la misión consta de dos fases, la primera es ir a buscar a Uchiha Itachi a la cabaña donde está y traerlo aquí y la segunda ir a informar y traer a Uchiha Sasuke a la villa de regreso ya que si su venganza esta completada no tiene sentido que este mas tiempo fuera de la villa, ¿no estáis de acuerdo?- termino de explicar la misión Tsunade.

-Hai, Tsunade pero una simple pregunta porque metemos un traidor en la villa y dices que la venganza de Sasuke esta completada si Itachi sigue vivo- dijo Naruto gritándole a Tsunade.

-Ah, si ya decía que se me olvidaba algo, tomad estos rollos y leerlos que lo entenderéis mejor todo- dijo Tsunade mientras a los demás le caía de la frente una gota estilo anime y se oía murmurar a Naruto.

-Si es que la edad le afecta, si es que ya no esta para estos trotes- decía muy bajo para que solo lo oyese Sakura que soltaba una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo.

-Bueno, al trabajo- decía Tsunade cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta- pasen- y pasaron los cuatro ambus que Sakura había escogido para que le acompañasen- bueno veo que estáis todos asi que en marcha- dijo Tsunade queriendo ya que Shizune entrase con una botellita de Sake de recompensa por su buen trabajo de hoy.

En la puerta de Konoha…

Unos ninjas salían en dirección a la famosa cabaña que todo el equipo había oído hablar pero que solo uno sabia como era y donde estaba.

Ya en la cabaña…

Sakura entro y salió con Itachi que se había quitado la capa de Akatsuki y estaba pasando un poquito de frío ya que se había hecho de noche con tanto papeleo y detalles para verificar la información.

-Bueno, con que este es a quien venimos a buscar vaya creía que sería alguien importante- dijo Momoru escuchando las risas de sus compañeros.

-Ya basta tomáoslo en serio alguien nos podría escuchar y la misión a tomar por culo- dijo Sakura con un tono serio en su voz.

-Lo siento jefa- dijo Momoru arrepentido

Después de esto el grupo se dividió en dos y la segunda fase de la misión se puso en marcha.

Continuara…

Se abre el telón…

-Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el fic- dijo Momo.

-Si que esta se cabrea cada vez que no recibe reviews y lo que lo pagamos somos nosotros- dijo Naruto que salió de la nada.

-Eso no es cierto, y ahora que dices reviews me acuerdo de uno que decía si le dejaba a mi querido Itachi y pues yo podría dejártelo pero a intervalos de tiempo muy pequeños ya que en el me inspiro la mayoría de veces pero si quieres te dejo a Neji y Kiba que los tengo en desuso y últimamente no me atraen la inspiración para nada quizás tu tengas suerte- dijo Momo sacando al escenario a los dos nombrados.

-¿Ahora que somos mercancía?- dijo Kiba mientras Neji pasaba de todo.

-Pues no pero sois moneda de cambio en busca de la inspiración o consejos que por cierto son muy bienvenidos- dijo Momo-ah, también quiero deciros que hay un error en el tercer capitulo creo que Sakura dice que "el clan Minami debería estar orgulloso de su sobrino" pues no es el clan Minami sino el clan Haruno que no sé que es lo que estaría pensando ese día para escribir eso y también deciros que los nuevos personajes que faltan por aparecer aparecerán en el próximo capitulo o el siguiente y que ya esta en curso- dijo Momo.

-Bueno nos despedimos- dijo Momo-Jaa ne-


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: La búsqueda de la verdad.

Itachi, Sakura, Momoru, Sasui, Nezumi y Kaoru se dirigían a Konoha mientras que Kakashi y Naruto fueron en busca de Sasuke para traerlo de vuelta. Itachi extrañamente no había pronunciado palabra desde que había salido de la cabaña parecía estar pensando en algo. Sakura viendo que no iba ha hablar le pregunto ella:

-¿Pasa algo Itachi?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

Itachi no le contesto solo la miro, le sonrió y siguió su camino. De repente uno de los anbu diviso la entrada de Konoha y se pararon de golpe:

-Itachi ponte esta mascara y cuando te pregunten tu nombre no contestes ya me encargo yo- dijo Sakura entregándole la mascara.

Volvieron a poner rumbo a la puerta donde dos ANBUS les detuvieron:

-Identifíquense- dijo el que parecía estar al mando.

La primera en contestar fue Sasui:

- Sasui Hoshima- dijo con simpleza.

-Puede pasar- dijo el otro ANBU.

-Momoru Shida - dijo Momoru.

-Pase- volvió a decir el segundo anbu.

-Nezumi Omine -Dijo una de las chicas.

-Pase por favor- dijo el anbu amablemente.

- Kaoru Inoki- dijo la otra chica.

El anbu la dejo pasar sin más

-Identifíquese- dijo el anbu mirando a Itachi.

-El es un invitado de Tsunade-sama ella ordeno su total anonimato- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno, un honor encontrarse con usted en nuestro turno…- dijo el anbu miembro sabiendo que si ella había vuelto el puesto de capitán del anbu seria suyo pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Sakura le interrumpió.

-Sigamos adelante- dijo Sakura fríamente y paso sin más seguida de todo su escuadrón.

En otra parte…

Naruto y Kakashi buscaban información sobre el paradero del equipo Hebi. Ya habían preguntado en tres de las tabernas muy frecuentadas por forajidos y ya iban por la cuarta. Entraron en la taberna y Naruto fue directo ha preguntar al tabernero:

-Señor, ¿ha visto a un muchacho de mi edad, mas alto que yo, moreno, de piel clara, de ojos oscuros y que va vestido con un haorí blanco con el símbolo de los Uchiha y unos pantalones negros?- pregunto Naruto.

-Pues, me suena haber visto a un chico así, ¿no sabrás si va acompañado de una pelirroja chillona, verdad?- dijo el tabernero.

-Hemos dado en el clavo- dijo Kakashi.

-Si, es él, ¿sabe si esta aquí o a donde ha ido?- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, lo único que recuerdo que el muchacho me pregunto sobre un hombre de ojos carmesíes o algo así pero como no le supe responder, me preguntó si había una posada por aquí cerca y le dije que había una al lado de la casa de juego- dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Hace dos días más o menos- dijo el tabernero.

-Gracias señor- y se marcharon hacia la posada.

Naruto y Kakashi se dirigían hacia la posada donde le había dicho el tabernero y cuando llegaron Naruto pregunto a una muchacha que había como recepcionista:

-Konnichi wa señorita, quería preguntarle si aquí se aloja un muchacho de mi edad mas alto que yo de pelo y ojos oscuros…- pero no pudo seguir porque la recepcionista le interrumpió.

-Si, esta aquí alojado quiere que le llame- dijo la muchacha muy amablemente.

-No solo dígame el número de la habitación y ya subiremos nosotros- dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo, esta alojado en la habitación 21, ¿desea algo mas?- pregunto la chica.

-No, gracias por su ayuda- dijo Naruto subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

-No pensaba que fuese tan fácil encontrar a Sasuke- dijo Kakashi.

-No, si encontrarle es fácil, lo difícil es hacer que regrese- dijo Naruto recordando las misiones fallidas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta llamaron con insistencia. De adentro solo salió la voz de Sasuke que decía:

-Joder, Karin no insistas no te voy a abrir- dijo con un tono de molestia.

Kakashi y Naruto se miraban pensando "quien demonios es esa Karin". Naruto llamo más enérgicamente a la puerta y dijo:

-¡Sasuke-teme ábreme la puerta!- dijo en plan "Vilma ábreme la puerta".

Sasuke al oír eso se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, viendo a Naruto y Kakashi allí y se quedo muy sorprendido:

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo Sasuke con su tono frío pero denotaba algo de sorpresa.

-Venimos a darte esto, es información sobre tu hermano- dijo Naruto entregándole un rollo.

-Pasad- dijo Sasuke apartándose de la puerta y señalando el interior.

-Vale- dijo Kakashi.

Naruto y Kakashi se sentaron en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación y Sasuke en una butaca. Sasuke abrió el rollo y empezó a leer. Naruto y Kakashi estaban esperando la eminente explosión de Sasuke al saber que era lo que decía ese rollo, que por cierto, no se hizo de esperar:

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues exactamente lo que piensas- dijo Kakashi que había sacado su librito.

-No me vengas con eso, como que Sakura se fue de misión y encontró información que exculpa a mi hermano del crimen de mi familia- dijo Sasuke más alterado.

-Pues eso que Sakura se infiltro en Akatsuki allí encontró estos rollos- dijo Naruto enseñándole copias de los rollos originales- uno habla por encima de cómo cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki desde que entraron en la organización- dijo señalando cual era- los otros dos hablan de cómo a tu hermano lo coaccionaron para que entrase con amenazas y además ero-sennin encontró en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru una serie de misiones para Kabuto que trataban de eliminar a la gente que sabía o había descubierto algo sobre el secreto de la masacre del clan Uchiha- dijo Naruto terminando la explicación.

Sasuke cogió los rollos que había dicho Naruto y los leyó lenta y meticulosamente para después decir:

-Los de Konoha sois estúpidos, estos rollos podrían ser falsos- dijo Sasuke con un tono de superioridad.

-¿Qué te crees Sasuke? ¿Que eres el único que ha pensado en esa posibilidad? Tsunade-sama también lo pensó y los mando analizar y comprobaron que eran auténticos- dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

Sasuke no hablo se quedo en silencio hasta que Naruto hablo:

-Sasuke, Itachi le dijo a Sakura que estaba harto de que la organización le ordenara hacer cosas horribles y que quería que supieses la verdad, por lo visto se ha cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón, Tsunade-Obaa-chan esta hablando con los ancianos para que os dejen volver porque no tiene sentido que sigas fuera de la villa, tu venganza esta completa y así podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Sakura- dijo Naruto intentando que su amigo entrase en razón porque lo veía un poco ido.

Kakashi estaba un poco perdido y es que había pillado lo del gato y el ratón pero lo de la promesa a Sakura a que se referían Sasuke y Naruto.

-Oíd chicos- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de Sasuke y Naruto- ¿Qué es eso de una promesa que le hizo Sasuke a Sakura?- dijo cerrando su libro por primera vez en la conversación.

-Bueno, es que Kakashi-sensei…-empezó a hablar Naruto pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

-Kakashi no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Sasuke muy serio.

-Yo diría que si porque Sakura es una de mi alumna aunque ya no como gennin sino como ANBU y jounin y no quiero que le pase nada malo así que ya estas contándome lo de la promesa- dijo Kakashi aun más serio que Sasuke.

Sasuke dudo un poco en contárselo ya que era un secreto entre Sakura, Naruto y el pero también era su sensei después de todo él le enseño una técnica muy valiosa para él y también le había dado consejo cuando lo necesitaba. Fue a abrir la boca cuando Naruto dijo algo que le dejo perplejo:

-Sasuke, Itachi ya lo sabe, por lo visto tiene varios espías en la villa del sonido- dijo recordando a Sakura poniéndose cada vez mas blanca a cada palabra que decían los dos.

-¿Nani?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

Kakashi ya estaba hartándose de todo esto sin contar el cansancio del viaje y no haber dormido desde hace dos días por unas misiones y exploto:

-Ya dejaros de secretismos quiero saber que es lo que Sakura, Itachi y vosotros dos sabéis de buen grado y yo no, estoy harto de tanto secretismo- dijo en un tono que nunca había usado con ellos.

A Sasuke se le acababan de aclarar todas las ideas le contaría lo de la promesa a Kakashi e iría a Konoha para saber si todo era verdad y además, aunque nunca lo reconocería si se lo preguntasen, echaba de menos a Sakura, sobre todo desde la ultima vez.

-Kakashi, yo le prometí a Sakura que volvería a Konoha cuando terminase mi venganza para hacerla mi esposa- dijo con su tono frío de siempre aunque tenían un deje de vergüenza.

Kakashi los ojos como platos aunque solo se le veía uno y dijo:

-Yo te mato y después entierro tu cadáver para que nadie lo sepa- dijo en un tono de ultratumba.

-¿Pero porque Kakashi-sensei?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me quiere matar?- dijo Sasuke también sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que por que? Tú, a ti te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente verdad, como le prometes eso a Sakura, y tu Naruto como puedes estar tan tranquilo si sabes que solo la utilizará para renacer su clan- dijo Kakashi gritando a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Eh, Kakashi-sensei yo al principio también pensé eso, hasta Sakura lo pensó pero Sasuke no la quiere para eso, él la ama- dijo Naruto intentando calmar a su sensei y salvar a su mejor amigo ya de paso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso es cierto?- dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke seriamente.

-Si, la amo- dijo seriamente Sasuke-¿Cómo es que nadie se lo cree cuando se lo digo?- pregunto ya harto de que lo tomasen como un desarmado que solo quiere a Sakura para tener hijos.

-Pues porque oír eso del témpano de hielo número 1 de Konoha es muy raro por no decir casi improbable- dijo Naruto tranquilamente- bueno podemos volver a Konoha que ya estoy harto de tanto viajecito- dijo con una cara de cansancio nunca vista en Naruto.

-Naruto cansado y Sasuke declarando sus sentimientos, esto es el Apocalipsis- dijo Kakashi soltando una carcajada.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Tsunade…

El escuadrón de anbu de Sakura se presenta frente la Hokage:

-Tsunade-sama, volvimos- dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien ahora solo queda recibir información sobre la segunda parte de la misión- y dicho esto Pakkun apareció frente la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi, Naruto y Hebi al completo se dirigen hacia aquí- y con eso desapareció.

Tsunade se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho Pakkun y habló:

-¿A que se refería Pakkun con lo de Hebi al completo? ¿Qué es Hebi?- pregunto la Godaime.

-Pues Hebi es el equipo que formo Sasuke con ninjas renegados de la villa del sonido para buscar a Itachi- respondió Sakura.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pero ¿qué pinta todo el equipo si ya no ahí que buscar a Itachi?- dijo la Godaime.

-Pues a eso no le puedo responder shishou- dijo Sakura.

-Bien por lo menos sabemos que son de fiar ¿no? Si Sasuke los eligió deben de ser fuertes o tener alguna característica especial y eso, francamente, nos vendría muy bien a la villa, andamos escasos de ninjas buenos- dijo Tsunade mirando al frente y dijo- vosotros id a recibir a Naruto y todos los demás a la puerta aquí no hacéis nada- y con un simple asentimiento los ninjas que Sakura había escogido para que le acompañasen desaparecieron de la vista de la Hokage.

En las afueras de Konoha…

Kakashi, Naruto y Hebi al completo se acercaban a la gran puerta de Konoha en un completo silencio hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió:

-Ya estamos llegando, ya casi se ve la puerta de la muralla de Konoha- habló un rubio hiperactivo.

-Si ya queda muy poco-habló un peliplateo con un ojo tapado-aumentemos la velocidad, Tsunade-sama debe de estar impacientándose-

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Kakashi y aumentaron la velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban frente las puertas de Konoha donde les esperaban los anbus encargados de la vigilancia de quien entra y quien sale.

-Identifíquense- dijo uno de los guardias.

Naruto fue a responder pero alguien dijo:

-Déjalos pasar, Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado a buscarlos, nosotros nos encargaremos que vallan frente la Hokage- dijo Momoru detrás de su mascara.

-De acuerdo, pasen- dijo el mismo guardia.

Naruto estaba extrañado había reconocido la voz del anbu y normalmente los anbu de Sakura permanecían al lado de ella hasta que la Hokage declara la misión concluida y esta no había acabado. Naruto decidió preguntarle:

-¿Momoru porque no estáis junto a Sakura?- pregunto el rubio.

-Veo que me reconociste la voz Uzumaki-san- dijo el enmascarado.

-Claro que te reconozco la voz, responde a la pregunta que te hice- dijo Naruto poniéndose serio.

-Es porque Tsunade-sama no nos quería en su despacho- dijo otro enmascarado.

-¿Y que habéis hecho para que os eche?- dijo Kakashi uniéndose a la conversación.

-Nada solo llegamos al despacho con la jefa y nos echaron con la excusa de que viniéramos a recogerlos- explico Momoru.

-Que extraño- dijo Kakashi.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y tocaron la puerta del interior escucharon un "pasen". Nada mas entrar las miradas de Hebi se fijaron en Itachi que estaba relativamente relajado, sentado en una silla esperando que su hermano se presentase ante la Hokage.

-Por fin llegan, les estábamos esperando- dijo la Hokage- bueno entren no se queden hay- dijo la Hokage impacientándose.

Todos entraron en el despacho en silencio. Nadie se atrevía decir ni ojos negros tienes hasta que Tsunade habló:

-Sasuke como bien te habrán informado Naruto y Kakashi tenemos pruebas fehacientes de Itachi no fue quien masacró el clan Uchiha sino que Orochimaru y que por eso se encuentran aquí tanto tu como Itachi ¿verdad?- dijo Tsunade con un tono afable.

-Si- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Bueno Itachi, Sasuke sabéis que ante los demás aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha sois aun traidores de rango S por lo tanto se deberá hacer un juicio en donde los ancianos lideres de los clanes más importantes de Konoha y sus herederos y juzgaran si os merecéis volver o no a Konoha- hizo una pausa- pero no os debéis preocupar ya que quien se encargara de exponer vuestra situación es alguien que es respetado por toda Konoha - dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quién es el encargado de exponer nuestra situación?- hablo Itachi por primera vez en todo este tiempo.

-Pues Sakura- respondió Tsunade como si nada.

-¿Eh?- dijo Sakura que estaba un poco distraída.

-Pues eso Sakura tú serás quien expondrá ante el consejo y demás en el juicio de los hermanos Uchiha- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar- y también en el tiempo que la mansión Uchiha este en reparaciones tanto Hebi como Itachi, Sasuke y los guardianes que vigilaran que nadie intente matar a estos dos vivirán en la mansión del clan Haruno- hizo una pausa Tsunade- ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto Sakura?- dijo mirándola directamente a ella.

-No- dijo Sakura -Bueno si ¿quien será los guardianes?-

Tsunade se quedo pensativa un momento y después habló de nuevo.

-Pues como vamos cortos de personal serán el equipo de Kakashi quien se encargara de protegerlos- dijo Tsunade mirando al equipo ya reunido en la sala –aunque Sai estará ausente en esta misión ya que esta en una misión en este momento, tal vez deberían tener mas ayuda- dijo dudando de quien poner en esta difícil tarea y de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos- ya se, ¿Kakashi el nuevo equipo siete esta en condiciones de cumplir esta tarea?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, el tercer miembro esta todavía recuperándose de las heridas de la última misión pero el resto esta preparado para esta misión- dijo Kakashi.

-Hyuga todavía esta recuperándose- hizo una pausa para pensar mejor lo que estaba a punto de proponer ya que no podía perder a mas ninjas y menos unos tan prometedores como ellos- reúne a Himiko Sakurada y Susumu Haruno tienen una nueva misión- dijo seriamente.

Kakashi obedientemente salió de la oficina para informar a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Bueno los demás ya podéis ir yendo hacia la misión Haruno- dijo Tsunade.

Todos se disponían a salir cuando alguien habló.

-Tsunade-shishou podría hablar con usted en privado- dijo Sakura mirándola con seriedad.

-Claro, vosotros id y esperad a los demás en la mansión- dijo Tsunade.

Esperaron hasta que los demás habían salido de la oficina para dirigirse de nuevo la palabra las dos kunoichis. Sakura tomo el puesto que Itachi había tomado en la silla de enfrente de Tsunade y tomo aire antes de hablarle a su maestra.

De camino a la mansión Haruno

El singular grupo iba siguiendo a Naruto que los guiaba por las sinuosas calles de Konoha hacia el hogar de la pelirrosa que en los próximos días seria también su hogar. El silencio reinaba desde que salieron de la oficina de la Hokage hace ya rato hasta que nuestro hiperactivo rubio rompió el silencio por fin.

-Esto parece un funeral en vez de un reencuentro- se giro miro a los dos hermanos Uchihas, aun caminando para atrás, porque la verdad había echo tantas veces ese camino que lo haría hasta con los ojos vendados- pero que se le va a pedir ha dos cubitos de hielo andantes, si ya decía yo- dijo dándose la vuelta y meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro- pero que se la va hacer no tienen remedio, dattebayo- dijo parándose enfrente de unas puertas de madera muy oscura a pesar de que estaban muy bien iluminadas- es aquí- saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué tienes las llaves de la casa de Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No estará celoso ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto intentando sacar lo "mejorcito" de Sasuke.

-Ya quisieras, Usuratonkachi- dijo el Uchiha picado.

De repente apareció Kakashi junto a una joven de pelo negro recogido en una trenza que saludo cortesmente a los presentes.

-Buenas, encantada de conoceros me llamo Sakurada Himiko- dijo en un tono de voz tímido

En ese momento las discusión que estaba a punto de empezar entre los amigos de la infancia se vio aplazada ya que Naruto fue a saludar calidamente a la recién llegada.

-Himiko cuanto tiempo- dijo el rubio abrazándola como si fuera un gran oso.

-Naruto-san no puedo respirar- dijo la morena con voz entrecortada.

Naruto la soltó y se dirigió a abrir la gran puerta cuando se oyó del interior unos fuertes ladridos. El rubio sabiendo lo que le esperaba al que estuviera enfrente de la puerta se aparto dejando en el punto de mira de dos grandes perros que mas parecían lobos a Sasuke que fue derribado de la impresión. Seguidamente de las risas de la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Pero que?- fue la única frase que se oyó de parte del Uchiha antes que los dos perros empezasen a lamer su cara con gran emoción.

Desde una esquina de la calle se oyó a Sakura ordenar a sus dos fieles canes que dejaran al Uchiha en paz y se retiraran a sus casetas situadas en el patio trasero de la casa.

-Lo siento, pero es que cuando ven que alguien abre la puerta después de mucho tiempo de estar solos cuidando la casa se descontrolan totalmente pero son unos buenos perros ninja- dijo la pelirrosa acercándose al Uchiha que se estaba levantando del suelo con ayuda de un Itachi que no podía dejar de reír abiertamente de la situación

-No pasa nada- dijo mal humorado Sasuke

-Bueno sed bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar- dijo Sakura abriendo las dos puertas completamente para que los demás entraran.

Los integrantes del equipo Hebi y el Uchiha mayor se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la majestuosa mansión a la que Sakura había llamado tranquilamente su humilde hogar. Esa mansión de humilde, en realidad no tenia nada, pues la mansión era casa familiar del clan Haruno y había sido construida para que pudiesen habitar allí todos los miembros de la familia Haruno en los tiempos que los grandes clanes se estaban formando. Eso fue hace ya bastantes años y esa casa se había quedado pequeña, así que, el clan Haruno, siendo unas de las familias mas adineradas de Konoha, se habían trasladado casi toda la familia a unas tierras que adquirieron hace mucho tiempo, formando así una aldea llamada Hanakogure donde los Haruno y varios campesinos vivían en paz siempre jurando obediencia a Konoha, su tierra madre.

Cuando entraron al amplio patio decorado con flores y arboles, vieron una casa de dos pisos que se erguía en el centro del bonito patio custodiado por los dos perros de Sakura. Era una casa de estilo tradicional a rodeada de un porche con varias puertas correderas que llevan al interior de la casa. La puerta principal de la casa estaba decorada con el símbolo de los Haruno y las paredes exteriores de la casa estaban pintadas de blanco haciendo que la casa pareciese acogedora.

El grupo formado por Hebi, el mayo de los Uchiha y Kakashi-sensei junto a Himiko siguió a Sakura hasta el interior donde pasaron por un recibidor bastante amplio decorado por un mueble de donde Sakura saco varios pares de zapatillas suficientes para todos sus invitados, descalzándose ella misma y poniéndose las que le pertenecían, seguida de los demás que hicieron la misma acción que ella.

Después siguieron el recorrido de la casa, que estaba siendo mostrada por la dueña, pasaron por todo el piso inferior donde les mostró la cocina, el salón-comedor, un estudio, una sala de entrenamiento, un baño completo, un aseo y tres habitaciones.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar estando sentados algunos y otros de pie viendo los detalles de la casa. Sakura aprovecho la ocasión para decirles unas cuantas cosas.

-Bueno esta es la parte inferior, en la superior esta mi habitación, la de mi sobrino y la de Naruto a parte de algunas mas- hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar- repartios las habitaciones como queráis- dijo mirándolos a todos- ah se me olvidaba, también tenéis la opción de ocupar la casa del jardín esa casa hace mucho tiempo que no se usa pero la hemos mantenido limpia y esta totalmente equipada, así que si queréis os busco las llaves- dijo Sakura amablemente.

-Sakura eso no hará falta, ya que sera mejor tenerlos todos reunidos en un mismo lugar para poder vigilarlos mejor- dijo Kakashi ganándose las miradas de todos aunque Sasuke e Itachi le miraron como si le estuviese diciendo "no lo toméis a mal pero creo que no confió en vosotros"- no penséis mal solo es porque nuestra misión no es solo vigiraros sino también protegeros y es mas fácil teniendo a todos los implicados en un mismo lugar- dijo simple y llanamente.

-Bien Kakashi-sensei no se preocupe todos lo entendemos, pero pasando a otro tema quiero que sepáis que en mi casa hay reglas y hasta los invitados las cumplen- dijo seriamente Sakura- sabed todos que dentro de la casa las peleas están prohibidas a no ser que sean en la sala de entrenamiento y respetando las instalaciones- dijo mirando directamente a Sasuke y Naruto como si la advertencia fuera exclusivamente para ellos- si rompéis algo lo reparáis y si no se puede lo pagáis y mas vale que nunca se rompa nada- dijo esta vez señalando a esos dos.

-Sakura-chan porque a mi si siempre es el teme que empieza- dijo Naruto como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Yo pero si tu eres el que empieza a insultar- así empezaron una de sus famosas peleas.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos desde las escaleras dejando ver a un moreno de pelo largo, suelto y desgarbado por el sueño, vestido con unos pantalones cortos y restregándose los ojos como un gatito al cual se acaba de despertar. El cual provoco el sonrojo de Himiko, ya que, pocas veces había visto así al chico.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- soltó sin mas el moreno- ¿es que no puedo dormir ni en mi propia casa?- dijo mal humorado.

Después de esas palabras del recién llegado, Sakura se tiro a por el como Naruto a un tazón de ramen del Ichiraku después de unos largos días de misión, dándole besos en las mejillas al pobre chaval que parecía que no podía respirar bien por el abrazo tan efusivo de la pelirrosa.

-¡Ay tía! no pué... do res... pirar- dijo sin mucho aire. La pelirrosa en ves de soltarlo del todo solo aflojo el agarre y siguió con los besos- ya, ya, yo también te he echado de menos pero para ya con los besos- dijo apartándose de ella sabiendo que si por ella fuera no paraba en toda la noche.

-¿Y esta gente?- dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Están aquí porque han sido readmitidos en Konoha- dijo Sakura dulcemente- y es nuestra misión darles hospedaje mientras reconstruyen el barrio Uchiha, vigilarlos y cuidarlos de cualquier amenaza, ordenes de Tsunade-shishou- dijo volviendo al sitio que ocupaba antes- os presento a mi sobrino, Haruno Susumu.

-Un gusto en conocerles a todos- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- daré lo mejor de mi- dijo haciendo una sonrisa una vez finalizada la frase. Acto seguido Susumu ocupo el lugar libre que había al lado de Himiko en el sofá

Itachi observaba al pequeño sobrino de Sakura y no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía Susumu a su padre, incluso en los gesto que había utilizado al presentarse habían sido idénticos a los de Nan cuando se conocieron en el Anbu. En ese momento los pensamientos de Itachi fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Kakashi-sensei

-Como ya sabrás, estos son ninjas de rango S, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi, los restantes son el equipo Hebi- hizo una pausa- la verdad os presentaría pero no se vuestros nombres- dijo en tono jocoso.

El primero en presentarse fue el peli-plateo.

-Yo soy Suigetsu- dijo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón- y el es Juugo – dijo señalando al alto peli-naranja – y esa que en cualquier momento se tirara al cuello de Sasuke es Karin- dijo señalando a la chica con gafas.

En ese momento, Susumu miro a la chica, que hasta ese momento no le había llamado la atención y la reconoció enseguida. Acto seguido gesticulo una sonrisa malévola

-¿No te conozco yo de algo?- pregunto con un tono casual- la verdad es que me suenas mucho- dijo haciéndose el despreocupado.

La pelirroja no sabia donde meterse, ya que si el chico mencionaba la conversación que tuvieron la primera vez que se vieron, en la que ella, llena de rencor por la derrota sufrida ante la pelirrosa, se temía que pudiese ganarse otra paliza por parte de ella.

-No lo creo- dijo temerosa.

-pues yo creo que si- dijo haciendo una pausa- si ya me acuerdo, fue el día en el que estábamos acampados- dijo ensanchando su malévola sonrisa- si, si fue esa vez en la Uchiha-san dijo que quería hablar con Naruto a solas y tu dijiste algo ofensivo contra mi tía pero no recuerdo el que- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

En ese momento, a Karin se le había ido el color de la cara y no sabia exactamente donde meterse, y es que aun tenia el mal sabor de la derrota reciente, y por no decir que esta vez estaba la pelirrosa presente y la vez anterior que pelearon ella esta de buen humor que pasaría ahora si Susumu le contaba las barbaridades que soltó de ella en esa noche.

Susumu se lo estaba pasando en grande, ya que el disfrutaba en grande cuando torturaba a alguien psicológicamente, y es que a veces llegaba a ser muy retorcido. En ese instante el estaba jugando con Karin y sabia que nadie le impediría que se divirtiese un poco.

-Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que mi tía era una zorra y que su pelo tenia el color del chicle- hizo una pausa dramática- aunque yo considero el color del pelo de mi tía muy hermoso-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento Karin sudaba balas y no perdía de el contacto visual con la pelirrosa que hasta el momento no había mostrado ninguna acción que rebelase lo que pensaba o la forma de actuar que tendría al analizar las palabras detenidamente. Ella solamente estaba sentada en el sofá totalmente metida en sus pensamientos.

De repente levanto la vista...


End file.
